The Ayatollah of Rock N Rolla
by BriPunk
Summary: Luna Carson's mother is dating Chris Jericho and Luna hates it. She is forced to travel with Chris Jericho during his tour with Fozzy. As she gets closer to Chris, she realizes her mother isn't what Chris needs.
1. Chapter 1

My mother danced into the room-well, she walked into my bedroom happily. She looked over at me and she smiled softly about something. The smile she gave was totally unlike her and she usually never smiled for anything. Why? She wanted to kick me out of the house ever since I was thirteen and she hasn't smiled since I was a little kid.

"Guess what dear?" my mother asked me with a happy tone of voice and it kind of scared me. I noticed that her words were sugar coated and that made me sick.

"What?" I replied with a care in the word for what she was happy about. I guess acting lessons helped me out with saying things because my mother didn't know if I meant half the things I ever said to her.

She told me with a smile, "I met a blonde cutie at the park this morning! He was so nice to me and he recently got a divorced from his wife who looks like a Barbie doll! Plus, he is in a band and he is totally rich!"

The word rich caught my attention since my mother is a total good digger. I didn't like where this was going and I hoped that she would have left the rich alone and allow me to be. Seriously, I don't know how much longer I can deal with her and her rich boyfriends. They make me so sick with their fancy talk and their money flashing in my face. They are always trying to impress me.

I rolled my eyes and faked a smile. "He sounds like a keeper mother. Congrats!"

"Thanks Luna! He is coming over tonight and he can't wait to meet you sweetie! You better be on your best behavior when he comes over or you're going to get in trouble and have to stay in your room for several hours without a phone. Make sure to bring your 24 year old attitude with you," my mother told me in her most demanding voice.

I smiled and said, "I'm going to be so good mommy like I always am. I think you'll be happy to see me act the same as I usually do with your dates because I'm sweet."

"You're never sweet to my dates." She crossed her arms and did the angry mom face at me because she can. Well, she always has.

"You'll be surprised at how mature I can act mother! Seriously! I am the good girl around here," I told her smiling even bigger than I did before.

She turned her back to me and told me, "Just bring your good behavior with you and stay mature like you say you are. Got it?"

My mother exited the room and I watched her leave. I didn't understand her at all because she was so cold and harsh towards others. She also dreams of money and a life without me because I belong to my father but this man has changed her attitude so far. I don't like it at all.

Anyways, you know my first name is Luna but the full name is Luna Carson. I have a middle name but I keep that a secret since I totally hate it. When I say hate, I mean like I want to tear open my skin until I can see the bones of my body.

I have medium length black and violet hair since I dye my hair a ton. I am safe with it though so it's not like I am frying all my hair off. I wouldn't want to do that since it would be weird for me to walk around without hair on my head. I don't want to see a girl without hair but I already have.

My eye color is grey and it looks pretty with my natural complexion. I consider myself to be a natural beauty and someone that guys don't ask out. I love being me and no guy can really change that since most of them want sex and hot girls to call up. I'm not like that at all.

My mother is or was single since she divorced my dad for not being rich enough for her or even being hot enough for her. Plus, she claimed he didn't have the right vibe in the bedroom which caused me nightmares and other trauma. Anyways, I told you about how much she loves money and it is a total fact. She tried to force me into singing competitions and dancing competitions to get money but I can act better than I sing or dance.

"Honey!" my mother shouted at the type of her lungs and I swore her voice was making my ears bleed a bit. "He just called and said he is on his way! You better get ready to meet him or you butt is going to be on fire later."

"I'm going to get ready mother! I won't want to 'disappoint' your new rich man," I answered back with a smirk on my face but she can't even see that.

I bet she was frowning. "Luna! Quit messing around and just get ready! Please make sure you don't dress in anything to revealing since this guy is for me and not you."

I already knew that she wanted this man for herself and not for me. After all, he probably is an old man who is dying. She could easily get money that way but I better not tell her that since she would figure that out like in two thousand years if she is lucky enough to.

I walked into the bathroom after grabbing some clothes to wear so this guy wouldn't be too impressed with me. He probably has good taste in women but that is highly uncertain since he asked out my mother to our lovely little home. Why would a guy do that? Maybe he is a murderer looking to kill me and my mother and steal our money. Well, maybe that was a little too wrong.

I turned on the bathroom light with my right hand and stared at myself in the mirror. The average looking girl inside the mirror stared back with a cold expression on her face. I couldn't tell if it was because of all the happened to her in her life but it was something horrible.

"You look so sad." I frowned at the girl because I was sad.

I pulled out my shirt and replaced it with a grey t-shirt with a purple love heart that is broken on it. I love my sweat pants that I have on so I left them on my legs. After all, I have to feel comfortable in my own skin around my mother's date. I don't want to be uncomfortable or I won't be able to talk too well to the guy.

After dressing myself up, I applied violet eye shadow on and purple eyeliner. Then, I placed some blush on my face which was a faint pink and then some light pink lipstick. I made sure everything was applied nice and neat before leaving the bathroom.

"He is here Luna!" my mother shouted at the top of her lungs and I could have sworn they were popping from the lack of oxygen she was giving them after that.

"I'm on my way down!" I shouted.

I grabbed my cell phone and purposely set its volume on high so it'll interrupt any conversations I don't like so I don't have to talk about it anymore. I turned off my room light and ran down the stairs. I found my mother and smiled sweetly at her.

My mother looked me over and said, "You could have fixed up your hair a bit more. Maybe you can place your hair into a ponytail or something before we eat anything."

"I think she looks pretty good," said a male's voice I never head before and it sounded pretty young.

I looked over at where the voice came from and saw a blonde haired man with blue eyes. He had a black shirt on, sunglasses on top of his head, and pants that are grey and stylish. He flashed me a smile and I saw his white teeth. He seemed to be pretty handsome and youthful compared to my brown haired mother with grey eyes.

"My name is Christopher Irvine but please call me Chris," the man said holding his hand out to me and I shook it slowly.

"Luna Carson," I told him. "Just call me Luna."

I pulled my hand away and Chris looked over at my mother with a smile plastered onto his face. He seemed pretty happy to see her but something about him made me think he wasn't exactly happy to see her. I think he is looking for someone to marry or travel the world with.

"My daughter is so glad to meet you Chris. She has been talking about you for the last few minutes since I told her about you coming over. I even described you perfectly," she told him lying about how I reacted to the news he was coming over.

I shot a glare at Chris which made him know my feelings. "I am pretty sure she can't wait to travel the world with me and my band with you," he told my mother and I started to choke on the air I was breathing into my lungs.

"Traveling with him? I am not traveling with some I just met mother! That isn't right you know! Are you crazy or something? Did something smack you upside your thick skull?" I asked my mother with tons of rage and she just blinked her eyes. "Tell me what made you think I would want to travel with you guys? I didn't say I want to go all over the world with some old man and his bad, okay? I bet I can sing better than his 'band'."

Chris laughed. "We're going to talk about it over dinner, okay? I'm not really an old man you know Luna. I am only 41 years old," Chris confessed with a happy face.

This isn't right or normal. This is totally going to ruin my life and me trying to get into the acting field so I can impress people with some true talent. I need to avoid this or my mother is going to force me into having a step dad.

"Luna, this is only temporary. I could have moved Chris into our house or something to make it worse," my mother stated and I knew she was right.

I looked over at Chris and crossed my arms. "I want to hear what you both have to say and then we'll listen to what I have to say since it's important," I muttered out madly. "Plus, mother, I wonder when father is going to see me again then."

My mother winced at me mentioning my father around her and Chris's smile dropped instantly because it was totally fake and he couldn't keep up the charade any longer. Maybe that'll teach him not to mess around with my life. He knows he can't just walk in and do whatever he wants! Would he want someone to do that to him? I don't think so.

We finally gathered around the dining table and my mother made sure all the food was sitting on the table. I stared at my plate without any appetite and Chris took notice since he was staring at my plate with confusion and shock. I bet he thought I was starving myself to protest his appearance into my life.

"So, tell us a little more about you Chris," my mother said putting a spoonful of green beans on her plate and she did the same for mine since I didn't reach for anything

Chris nodded his head and said, "My favorite color is purple and I was a professional wrestler. I was on Dancing with the Stars but I didn't win it but I'm a good dancer. I am the lead singer of the band Fozzy and I have made several albums already. Plus, I have three kids."

I laughed and said, "You must suck at everything you do because I never heard of you! I guess you can't do anything really well."

"I wrote two books so I must be good at something," he told me and my mother smirked at what he told me. He added, "Besides, I won several world titles already and I have sounds thousands of albums."

I glared at Chris and my mother. "I don't really care about anything you do Chris. I want you to jump of a bridge and die or maybe get in a car crash. I really don't care about the circumstances but I do wish you would die instantly. You are ruining my life and making my mother money happy again!"

Chris rolled his eyes and he began to eat quietly and so did my mother. I watched and I just stared at the hot food on my plate without feeling anything for it. I didn't want to eat so I didn't have to eat. No one could force me to eat.

"Eat up dear because you aren't getting anything else to eat," my mother said shoving a pile of green beans into her mouth. Like I care mommy dearest.

I got up from the table and picked up my plate. I walked over to Chris and dumped my hot food on to his lap with a twisted smile on my face. I told him, "I hope you can end up loving my behavior my soon to be daddy dearest."

I ran upstairs as my mother shouted, "GET BACK HERE LUNA!"

I closed my room door and slid my back against the door. I began to cry and I knew it was because I wanted my real father to be here with me and not some random blonde hair freak from the park. I didn't understand why life had to be so unfair.

I cried for several minutes before someone knocked on my door. "Who is it?" I asked wondering who it was since I had two people who hated my guts in the house.

"It's Chris," the voice replied and I knew it was Chris. "Can you open the door? Please?"

After thinking about it for several minutes, I opened the door and allowed Chris in. I looked him over and I could see his pants were cleaned now from rubbing water against the mess I made. He probably hated me right now and I wanted that but in my heart I didn't.

"What do you want?" I asked wiping my face using my hands. Makeup rubbed off onto my hands but I didn't care.

Chris told me, "I wanted to see how you were holding up. I know how hard a divorce can be on someone's life and how dating parents can hurt their children."

"Then why mess with my life Chris? Why run into my life and ruin it so you can just get laid or something?" I asked with frustration in my voice. "Why did you have to pick my mother and not someone else's mother?"

"I don't know..." he muttered out and he added, "I guess that is how the world wanted it. God wants this and I have no idea why yet."

I looked away from him and said, "Just go away and leave me be. I need to be alone forever."

"No! Don't speak like that!" Chris shouted at me as if he was my dad. He wanted to be in control but his yelling isn't making him in control at all. It's only going to make me yell back.

I slapped him across his face and shouted, "You aren't my father and you never will be, okay? So go away and kill yourself!"

Chris grabbed me by shoulders and told me, "I'm not trying to be your dad. I am just trying to be the adult here and going on tour with me and my band will help you get along with me better. Don't you agree about that Luna?"

"No."

"But you have to say yes for your mother," he said.

I laughed. "You think she gives a crap about me Chris? Do you really think she is going to care if I say no or yes to this trip? No! She only gives a crap about money and her looks. That's why she divorced my father if you haven't figured it out! She is a man-eater and I do hope she eats you since you're nothing more than a spineless pig!"

Chris stared at me for a second and then he pulled something out of his pocket. It was a golden locket and he opened it up and showed me the contents inside it. I saw three blonde hair kids smiling and they were totally looking at the camera that took the picture.

"These are your kids' right?" I asked him and he nodded. I was calm now and I felt sorry for the kids in the picture since they probably wanted to see their daddy right now.

Chris nodded his head and he said, "They are with their mother now since I'm doing tours and what not. I haven't seen them in a few months and I know they are missing me like crazy. I know how it feels to miss someone a lot."

"We're two different people Chris. I missing my dad and you are missing your kids," I stated. "We're missing two different things."

"Not really." Chris closed the locket and he placed it around my neck.

"Why are you giving me this?" I asked.

Chris told me, "I want you to look at their picture when you feel sad and imagine how they are feeling compared to you. I want you to see that they suffer more than you do since they don't have a dad to hang out with and to take them fishing or something cool."

I choked on my tears and Chris closed my bedroom door and locked it. He wrapped his arms around me and allowed me to cry on his shoulder and into his shirt. I was shocked because it wasn't something you allow someone you just met to do.

"It'll be okay," Chris told me in a whispery tone.

When I stopped crying, I looked at Chris and asked him, "Can you let me go now? This feels really weird to me right now."

He unwrapped his arms from me and asked, "So what about going on tour with me and my band with your mother?"

"I want to go on tour with you now but only because you have kids who are dealing with the same issues as me," I said to Chris and he smiled.

"Oh yeah!" he shouted in victory.

A/n: Another step father story! Well, not really. Just a mother dating a new guy who is a pro wrestler and a famous writer, dancer, and singer. Comment and rate if you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2

Chris helped me pack my bags the next day and he didn't even say a word about what happened the day before between us. He also didn't mention that he comforted me to my mother and so I pretended he yelled out me like a good father would to his child. She didn't even notice my new necklace the Chris gave me to remind me of his kids' pain.

"So, is that all you want to take with you on our tour bus?" Chris asked me as I drank a glass of cold water and I spat it out when I heard what he said.

"What? We're going to be on the same tour bus together? This is going to be horrible!" I shouted at him and he laughed.

"If I would have said that then you wouldn't have agreed to going on tour with me and my band," Chris replied and it was a fact. I wouldn't have said yes if he mentioned we were going to be on the same tour bus together.

I looked down and asked, "Does the tour bus have a shower and toilet?"

"It has everything we need to live a normal life while on the road. Besides, we'll be able to buy you tons of new clothes." Chris sounded so sure even though everything he said was totally not planned right at all. I wondered if he did plan this all out though.

I looked at Chris and told him, "Just don't work in on me while I'm in the shower, okay? That would be an awful sight to see for your eyes."

"I actually wouldn't…" Chris began before my mother walked into the room with several bags. Chris looked over at her and then back at me with shock that my mother was in the room so fast. She said that it'll take her several minutes to get ready and here she was.

My mother asked us, "Are you two ready to tour together? We are going to be one big happy family together and you are going to be a good guy for my daughter to hang around. She is going to befriend so many people on the way. Maybe she'll learn some singing from you and your band instead of her useless acting."

Chris noticed how that comment from my mother hurt my feelings and he said, "I will probably write her into one of our music videos. She'll be a great edition to have since we do need some ladies that'll work for free for us."

"You would do that for me Chris?" I asked smiling softly and Chris nodded. "Thank you so much! I can't wait to act out in one of your music videos."

I hugged Chris and he hugged me back. "No problem Luna. Doesn't your name mean moon in Spanish?" Chris asked me with a smile pulling away from the hug. I don't think he knows I'm acting right now while he is asking weird questions.

"Anyways, you two better get along the entire tour. I would love to see you two do something family oriented together. Maybe you two can write a song together and make some videos," my mother said uninterested in the topic of Chris's music career and song writing abilities.

Chris looked at me and asked, "Do you need help getting your stuff onto the tour bus? I can help you get it all inside the tour bus."

"I'm good," I muttered out. "I promise I can this all onto the bus without any trouble Chris and mom, don't yell at me at all. I don't need to get a migraine from your screeching voice you call your yelling voice."

I grabbed some of my stuff and walked outside to the tour bus parked in our driveway. I suddenly felt dizzy and I nearly fell over but someone caught me. I held my head and closed my eyes to put together what was going on. I lifted my head and found Chris behind me.

"Are you okay?" Chris asked me and he took some of my stuff from my hands. He then added, "Did you even eat anything last night or this morning?"

I looked around and answered, "Maybe I did. Well, I don't even remember eating Chris. I guess I haven't eaten anything yet."

"Well, we should get something into you while I load the tour bus. Should I make you something to eat since your mother probably won't make you anything to eat?" Chris asked me with a smile and it looked pretty sincere and honest.

I nodded. "That sounds like a good idea because if I starve for a long time I'm going to pass out. I don't want to pass out if you invite me on stage and I have to dance or something. That would end up being a worldwide news story."

"I think I would like to see something new on the news," Chris replied. "You probably make better news than I do anyways. I think you are a wonderful girl Luna. I barely know you but that is what I feel about you right now."

"Thanks for being honest." I looked at the ground for a few seconds before marching to the house with Chris holding me still so I wouldn't fall over.

We went inside the house and my mother was smoking a cigarette which smelt really bad. I covered my face with my jacket sleeve and I remembered it was too hot for a jacket on outside but I didn't care. I was kind of glad to cover my face with my sleeve since the air smelt gross to me.

Chris took me into the kitchen and sat me down on a chair. He then pulled out some cookies and laid them in front of me. He then told me, "Eat several of these and you will be better! You will feel like you are on cloud nine!"

"I'm going to be on cloud nine? That is so an understatement Chris," I muttered out opening the bag of cookies and shoving one into my mouth.

He then placed a glass of milk next to the bag of cookies and said, "Make this all disappear and we can get on our way."

He exited the kitchen and I drank half of the milk glass while I finished only two cookies. I dumped the rest of the milk out and cleaned the cup out so Chris wouldn't suspect that I didn't drink it all. I placed it inside one of the cupboards and walked out to the living room.

Chris laid on the couch shirtless and he had abs sitting right in front of me which made me cover my eyes since my mom would kill me if I stared too long at Chris. Chris noticed me and said, "You can keep on looking Luna. We aren't related yet so it isn't a big deal."

"I don't want to get killed by my mother," I told him not removing my hands from my eyes. I didn't need to die so young and normal.

He got off the couch and he walked over to me. "You can touch them you know," he whispered out and I didn't like the fact he was trying to pretty much entice me into doing stuff for him. "It's not going to hurt anyone."

I moved away from him and said, "I think it's best if we didn't allow me near your abs and your fluffy hair."

Chris then took my hand and he made me touch his abs gently. I bit down on my lip and it began to bleed due to the force of the bite. Chris noticed this and he told me, "Calm down. It's just abs and me forcing you touch them."

He pulled me into him and then he heard my mother coughing. "Sorry," I apologize. "Chris was teaching me the art of seduction for a play I am going to write."

My mother nodded. "That is so nice of him." She didn't even know I was lying.

"Yeah," Chris replied. "I am such a nice guy and I hope you don't mind if I teach her all bout that type of stuff. It is important for an actor to know and the WWE has a lot of acting involved."

"Anyways, let's get going and whoever is going to watch our house while we are gone can come and stay here," I said wanting to get out of the house as fast as possible. "I really want to get going to the tour as fast as possible."

We walked to the tour bus and got in much to my dismay. I never thought that I would be leaving my home in this way since my mother usually was kicking me out. I always thought I would go to college or my mother would force me out of her life. I never knew that going on tour with my mother's new boy toy would happen.

Chris sat down in the back once the driver got into his side of the tour bus. I knew we had a driver because Chris wanted to get to know me and my mother better than we know ourselves. I really didn't want that since I wanted to know me better than anyone could know themselves.

"Luna, what makes you want to be an actress?" Chris asked me as the bus started moving.

I sat down beside one of the windows of the tour bus and my mother sat beside Chris. I looked around the bus since I wanted to think of a good answer but it looked like I was avoiding an actual conversation. I didn't want to make  
Chris dislike me more than he does so I had to answer. Besides, he is interested in the fact that I want to be an actress when I grow up all the way.

I finally answered with, "I am intrigued by it. I love how you can become lost into it and become someone else who isn't you."

"You don't want to remain you? Why wouldn't you want to be you?" Chris wrapped an arm around my mother which made me feel a bit sick.

You can do this…remain strong. "I do want to be me but with a different life so I don't have to deal with all of this," I told him pointing to everything around me. "It isn't hard to dislike this type of life that gives you everything you hate."

My mother rolled her eyes. "Why can't you just grow up?" she asked me harshly and I got up. "Where do you think you are going?"

I pointed to where the bed rooms are and said, "Away from you and Chris. I should have moved in with someone else until your tour is over Chris."

I walked off and I could hear Chris talking to my mother about something but it sounded unimportant. I found the beds and I took the one that was less girly and manly so I could lay on it. I shoved some of the stuff off the bed and laid down with my face sitting on top of a pillow.

I heard someone walk into the tour bus bedroom and it was Chris. I could see his shoes and so I asked, "Why do you keep trying to talk to me? It's not going to work out too well."

"I'm going to do the best I can to take care of you and make sure we're on good terms. I don't want you to hate my guts and spread it on to everyone else I know in the world. I don't think my band would like bad feelings to be around them," he answered. He then added after a few minutes of thinking, "I don't even want you to dislike me or hate me."

"It's too late for that," I muttered out staring at the ground feeling unhappy with life.

Chris sat down beside me and he touched my arm carefully. "Listen," he began with a soft voice that was caring and warm. I wished I could warp myself in his voice because it felt like a warm blanket and did I really just say that? "I want everything to be okay in your life. That is why I am taking you and your mother on this tour. If you want to come home, I can take you back but you have to give me a chance along with this tour."

"Whatever Chris," I said. "You had your chance when you first met me but you failed to impress. Your blonde hair and blue eyes aren't a match for me and my black and violet hair."

Chris chuckled and he ran a hair through my hair. "You're funny and I hope your mother is funny too. She can be a really good girl you know." I didn't buy that though.

"Yeah, like she is ever going to give up dreaming about being rich and having kids that are not me. She wants to get rid of me and if you knew your facts…you wouldn't be around her for it," I told him not exactly saying much about her wanting to kick me out.

"Luna…" he whispered out and he kissed me on my forehead softly which caused me to shiver. He probably liked the fact he got a response from the kiss on my forehead. "Please just don't ruin anything. You can have two weeks on the tour with me and my band. As I said before, if you don't want to stay on the tour…"

"Yes?"

"You can go home with your mother but you have to stay for two weeks and try to hang out with me," he told me and I rolled my eyes knowing I was going to be around him a lot more.

I told him, "Do I have a choice in the matter?"

"Not really." He smiled.

After a few minutes of silence, I got up and looked at him. I'm pretty sure my hair was a mess and that my natural looking face bothered him. I didn't like myself without make up and I'm pretty he didn't. I looked like a Mexican or something that involves Spanish but I wasn't exactly dark skinned. I got my skin color from my father.

"Can we stop in Vegan or something?" I asked him. "I want to go to Vegas after all, we are near Vegas right?"

"We are somewhat close to Vegas and not yet," he said. "We're going to Indiana first and then Ohio." The tone of his voice sounded pretty good to my ears since it sounded musical.

Chris touched my face with his right hand and I pushed it away. "No touching of the face. Only the ones who are willing to pay can touch my face," I told him with a smile. "After all, God made me and he probably wouldn't want some weird man touching my face like he actually cares about me."

"Don't you mean give a shit about you?"

"Maybe."

I rolled off the bed and landed on my get which made Chris laugh. "Did you have to get off the bed that way?" he asked me with a smirk on his face.

I nodded. "It looked so much cooler than the usual way I get off beds," I told him smiling softly about it. "Anyways, shouldn't you be holding my mother's hand and not talking to me?"

"I said something that pissed her off. I said she could try to be nicer to you about things since it has be rough on you lately," Chris replied.

I looked down and mouthed, "Oh."

"But that doesn't matter right now. She is cooling down by talking with the driver." Chris looked at my eyes and he crossed his arms. I studied him and the first few buttons on his shirt were unbuttoned. I wanted to button them since it was distracting to me.

"Chris?"

"What?"

I said, "You should button up your shirt all the way because it is totally making feel weird about being around you. I also have to say totally a lot to sound annoying to you."

Chris looked down at his shirt and told me, "Get used to it. This is how I wear it when I go on tour and I bet you are secretly enjoying the only chance you'll get at a real rock star."

"I wouldn't want to be with a rock star named Christopher Irvine," I laughed out. "I don't want to be very famous but famous enough to have people care for me and take notice of me. Haven't you ever thought about that? Well, I have."

He nodded his head with understand and he smiled. "I think we should stop in a small town or something. I heard they have good food there." He was trying to avoid a bad life conversation with me.

"You can't keep shutting me out when I keep shutting you out Chris," I told him. "It's not fair at all and you said you're going to make me like staying here."

"I didn't say make you like being here," he told me. "I'm going to help you adjust is all."

I rolled my eyes and told him, "It's all the same Chris. Besides, you can't sugar coat every word you say to me since I'm an adult and a good actress."

"If you were any good you would pretend to like this trip and me." Chris smirked at me and I knew he was right. I should be trying to convince him I like this trip but I didn't. I wanted to show him all my qualities and if they weren't honest, oh well.

"I am a good actress," I told him. "But you wouldn't know good acting if it killed you, right? You have to admit I'm right at least once in your life with me Chris. I'm only going to spread like a disease if you pretend I don't exist."

"That would be kind of nice of me to do," he said. "But I wouldn't want to show my kids I'm weak now. So, I guess you're going to have to deal with my honesty about what I think and feel about things. I hope you can last the entire ride down Chris Irvine road."

"I can last through more than you and your old body." I crossed my arms and stared at Chris madly. I had a point since I am younger but anything can happen, right?

Chris smiled and he exited the bedroom which made me sigh heavily. I felt sick around him but that was because something about him bothered me. Maybe he didn't like my mother or something, however, why would that even bother me? She is such a bitch to me.

"Luna!" Chris called and I knew he wanted me for something but what?

"Coming." I knew something had to be up and so I got myself prepared to see what it was.


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3

I walked into the living area space of the tour bus where Chris stood waiting for me. He looked pretty calm and it seemed that he wanted to talk about something. I looked around to make sure my mother wasn't around since she could have put him up to something. After all, we're going to be one big happy family soon.

"What do you need Chris? Do you want a backrub or something? Or do you need my mother for something?" I asked crossing my arms under my chest.

Chris blinked several times and he told me, "I don't need your mother right now because she is mad at me for defending you. I wanted you."

"What?"

"I bought you a gift," he told me tossing me a box after pulling it out from behind his back. He looked pretty serious about the gift thing. "I picked it out myself last night when you and your mother were sleeping. I am pretty good a sneaking out."

I caught the box and I asked him, "Why would you get me a gift if I dumped my dinner all over you? I was so cold to you and still you got me a gift."

"I know that you were cold to me but that doesn't matter. I have had worse happen to me before," Chris told me with a smile on his face. "Anyways, I hope you like the gifts since I did go looking through your stuff to figure out what you needed during this tour."

"Okay." I opened the box and found several things inside. I found a journal, some clothing, and some pens inside the box. "You got me a freaking journal Chris? Why would I write in a journal?"

Chris laughed and told me, "You can write all your secrets inside and no one will know since it comes with a lock and key. I would never read your journal so you can write all you want in it and I wouldn't know what it says inside Luna."

"I wouldn't trust you with any of my secrets old man! You would tell my mother about what I wrote inside and then I would have to kill you," I told him placing the stuff back inside the box.

"You must be so worried about me spreading rumors then, right? I wouldn't do such a thing because I get rumored spread about me all the time." Chris picked up some drinks and he handed me one. "I hope you don't mind drinking a little alcohol."

"I haven't drunk alcohol before," I confessed. "My mom wouldn't let me since I was trying to be a famous actress and she told me how drugs ruin your mind."

Chris laughed and told me, "Drugs only ruin you if you over do it. Try not to drink too much, okay? I wouldn't want your mother to blame me for all your problems then."

"I wouldn't drink a lot anyways. It'll probably make me sick within a certain amount of time," I told him opening the drink which is Bud Light. I took a sip and nearly gagged. "This is the worst tasting drink ever! I am dumping it down the drain."

"I'll get us some wine then," Chris told me taking the beer from my hands. "Are you okay with red wine or some other type of wine?"

"I told you I haven't done alcohol before!"

Chris walked into the kitchen and he pulled out two wine glasses. He then pulled out a red bottle and he told me, "This is port wine. It is a very sweet tasting thing and I love it a lot. Maybe I can take you clubbing in Vegas so you can taste some really good crap."

"I don't think my mother would approve of us clubbing together," I told Chris with honesty. "She would kick me out of the house if I got caught with you…alone somewhere getting a bite to eat and in your car. She would probably kill me too!"

"Anyways, how do you feel about getting a tattoo?" Chris asked me with a smile on his face and I knew he was changing the subject for some reason. "When we get to Indiana, I want you to get one."

I titled my head in confusion and asked him, "How did you know that I wanted a tattoo? Are you a mind reader or something now?"

Chris placed poured the wine into the wine glasses and he walked over to me with the glasses in his hands. He handed me one and I took a sip of the sweet fluid inside. Chris smiled knowing that I liked the taste of the wine and usually someone wouldn't smile about that.

"I saw the drawings you did on the bed. You drew the design you wanted," he told me. "I'm sorry for being so into your business but someone has to look out for you. What is the design anyway?"

"The design is piano keys around my right wrist," I told him finishing my glass of wine. I felt a slight headache coming on but I usually got them anyways.

Chris nodded his head. "You are very talented Luna. You probably can make it big out in the world one day and I want to help you reach your goal but you are going to have to trust me. I think you should be on stage for Fozzy and sing a little to get noticed. Can you sing at all?"

"I don't sing too well even though people say I am good," I told Chris softly.

"Then you might be good enough to be on stage with me and my band. Can you sing me a little something?" he asked me and I did try but I made no noise. "I think you are going to have to get comfortable around me before you start singing in front of me and an audience."

"That is a good idea," I said looking at my empty wine glass. "I am going to lie down until dinner. Can you get me if my mother makes anything good?"

I exited the living room area with the box and I left Chris with the empty wine glass. I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes trying to think of starting on my future. I didn't want to be at the same place I am now in like ten years! That would be a nightmare for me and my mother.

I began to sleep and I loved the dreams that begin. I was famous in my dreams and I knew that was because I wanted to be famous. I wanted to make money to give to charity so I can help people like me get better lives. Divorced kids who need some clothes to wear since one parent isn't as rich as the other. Maybe I could buy them some therapy to talk about their feelings.

I felt someone shake me a bit and I opened my eyes to find Chris above me. "It's time to eat dinner," he told me and I sighed heavily.

"That was fast," I told him and he laughed. "You haven't had dinner with my mother on a normal day in a home with her. She cooks dinner so late."

Chris helped me out of the bed and told me, "We are in Indiana so we'll sneak of tonight and get that tattoo you want but you have to eat something for dinner whether you like it or not. If you don't eat, I am going to convince your mother to send you to a mental hospital claiming that you need to get better."

I rolled my eyes and asked him, "What is for dinner anyways? I am starving!"

"We are having turkey sandwiches and salads," Chris told me with a smile. "I am going to get a burger later at one of the sports bars if you eat and get the tat."

"Can I have some chicken noodle soup instead? I'm sure my stomach can't hold in a turkey sandwich and salad if you are all over my mother," I told him without a smile so I could show him how serious I was about what I just said.

Chris nodded his head and he took note of my serious look. "I won't be all over your mother at dinner since she was mad at me for sticking up for you," Chris told me. "I think you'll love the chicken noddle soup I have in the cupboard. Do you want any crackers with your soup?"

"Sure."

"You didn't say anything about your mother," he told me pointing out the fact I didn't bash my mother. "Do you have some sense of humanity in you or something?"

I laughed at that and told him, "I have a sense of humanity in me!" I slapped my hand onto Chris's arm and it really hurt. "Ouch! What the hell makes up your arm?"

"Muscle and my perfect DNA," Chris told me and he added, "Sorry about your hand. I didn't mean to hurt you at all Luna."

I nodded my head and told me, "It's totally okay dude. Seriously, don't work yourself up over my stupid hand injury caused by your rock hard arm. Are you sure you aren't made up of rocks Chris?"

Chris laughed at my joke about his arms being made up of rocks and he told me, "I hope I am not made up of rocks because I'll weigh everything down then. I wouldn't want to weigh anything down." He pushed a hand through his hair and it just made it fluffier than before.

"Can I change before we head out? I don't want to look like this when we are walking down the streets of Indiana," I told him. "What city are we in again?"

"Indianapolis." Chris smiled.

"You didn't answer my question," I told him and I heard him say something under his breath but I couldn't make it out at all.

"You can get dressed," he told me. "But it can't be rated R."

"I only dress in PG-13 or PG." I smiled softly and I was glad I could change out of these clothes I am wearing right now. "After all, I don't need people staring like crazy. That would make me feel very weird and like I have something wrong with me."

Chris took me to the dining area of the tour bus and he told my mother who looked unhappy to see me, "I'm going to be right back. Your lovely daughter has requested that I make her chicken noodle soup."

"Whatever dear," my mother said popping an aspirin in because I am giving her a headache just from being in front of her. "Just come back within twenty minutes so we can have a normal family dinner from now on. Does that sound good to you dear?"

"Yeah," Chris said smiling. "I will be right back."

Chris left me and my mother alone and we didn't even talk. I didn't look at her but I could tell she was looking at me madly for being me. I can't help it that I need to express myself to the entire world. I would have thought that she would be more mature about it instead of upset about it.

I looked down at my nails and thought about getting them done while me and Chris were out but it'll be too late at night to find someone to do them. I then remembered that they sold fake nails at drugstores and Wal-Mart. Plus, they also sell nail polish stripes you can put on your nails. That'll do.

Chris finally returned with my soup and crackers. "Here you go Miss Luna Carson," he said placing the food in front of me and he placed a spoon inside the bowl of soup. "It is hot so be careful dear and how is my lovely girlfriend doing?"

My mother smiled and told Chris, "I'm good but I have a killer headache. Can we just get dinner started so I can get to bed?"

Chris nodded and he sat down. "Let's eat."

We ate in complete silence which was so not normal for a dinner between me and my mother but thanks to Chris being there it was pleasant. My mother finished first and she went to bed. Chris got up and picked out my outfit for tonight.

He showed me the black t-shirt that would show a lot of cleavage if I wore it and a black miniskirt with black tights to match it. "I don't want you to be cold inside any stores we go into," he told me. "You are going to look good if you wear some pretty makeup with your outfit."

"I think I look fine," I told him. "As long as I don't look like a hot mess, I am totally fine for tonight. I just need some good clothes and you got that covered."

Chris nodded and he picked up my dinner. "Let's just pick up a burger at the sports bar and maybe drink a bit," he told me. "Then, we can go shopping for some good tour clothing. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like a plan to me Chris." I smiled softly thinking about eating a burger and looking totally fabulous compared to others.

"I can't wait to get you that tat! It's going to look amazing," he told me happily. He got rid of my food and he smiled at me to let me know it was time to go.

We exited the tour bus after I got dressed which only took five minutes top. I made sure the driver of the tour bus didn't say a word about me and Chris heading out to town for a bit. How? Let's say some things come at a price and I did bribe the guy. With what? Money of course!

Chris asked me, "Are you sure you are ready to get a tattoo?"

"Yeah," I told him pulling out my wallet and then he took my wallet from me. "What are you doing? That is stealing!"

"Not if I am going to give it back to you after I pay for you tattoos and food," he told me. "Plus, I am paying for your new clothing."

"You don't have to do that Chris. You have done enough for me and my mother already," I told him. "I have so many nice things already so you can get someone else some clothes and food."

Chris laughed and he told me, "I can't give someone else food that is from this city unless they love cold food and old food. If I did, they'll have to live in this city to get it warm."

I rolled my eyes. "You are so demanding and harsh with what I do. Are you my father or something now Chris?" I asked him with a smirk on my face. "I have always wondered what authority did to someone once they are forced to watch someone's kids."

"I'm not being forced to do anything for you," he told me. "I am doing this all willingly and I'm going to buy you everything you need since I have the most money and you don't. Got it?"

"Yeah…grandpa," I replied and he laughed. "I did mean that as a joke you know."

He nodded his head. "I know that you did."

Chris finally found the tattoo parlor and we entered. Chris pulled out my drawing and he handed it to one of the tattoo makers there and he studied it. He looked at me after Chris said some words and he nodded his head as if he understood everything going on.

"Come over here!" Chris told me and I listened. "This is Luna Carson and she wants to get a tattoo. She is twenty-four years old and here is her license."

Chris showed him my ID and the guy took me over to a chair. He made an outline of what the tattoo was going to look like once it got onto my skin from being stabbed by a needle with ink. I didn't fear getting a tattoo since I have always wanted one. I wanted to be different from my mother since my mother has no tattoos and I adore tattoos that mean something.

What do the piano keys mean? Well, I used to have a friend who played the piano and they died after teaching me how to play. I have always wanted to remember them by having a tattoo to show that I love pianos, keyboards (the musical kind), and my friend.

After a few minutes of waiting and cleaning the area, the guy began on my tattoo. I didn't feel a lot of pain so I didn't really care about getting one. I felt calm the entire time and Chris was monitoring from the side to make sure everything went smoothly.

Once I got the tattoo and the guy was done, Chris paid for it and he made sure he got a good picture of the tattoo which made a question pop into my head. I wondered how I was going to tell mom I got a tattoo and who paid for it for me. I didn't want to lie to her face but I could lie about anything without her truly knowing if it is fiction or non-fiction.

"You have to clean it with soap that won't harm it. I will make sure that happens and always put sunblock on it since it'll be easier to catch the sun's rays. Okay?" Chris asked me.

"I got it. Sunblock and no bad evil soap," I muttered out thinking about the lies I was going to tell my mother and I knew Chris was aware of what was on my mind.

He told me, "I'll tell her I got you it as a gift. You are twenty-four and you need to do more things with your life. You need to experiment with things and find out what you like and dislike."

"I know right? I have told my mother that but she wouldn't listen," I replied staring off into space. "I couldn't convince her to even buy me more clothes if I tried. All I can do is lie to her face and that is about it Chris. I can't do much if all she does is yell at me."

"I know."

"Anyways, let's go get that burger now and maybe that drink," I told him trying to switch the subject and I knew it wasn't working because his face showed it.

We walked into a place called Richie's Grill and Bar and took a seat. I stared over the menu and then someone approached us. "Can I take your order?" they asked and I looked up.

"Oh my God!" I shouted realizing I know this person serving us.


	4. Chapter 4

-Chapter 4

"Chris this is my ex-boyfriend Alexander Richie," I said looking at Alexander coldly. His green eyes narrowed as he stared at me and Chris sitting together.

Chris nodded his head and he asked me, "Did he cheat on you or something darling? If he did, then he is not good for anyone and is a total loser." Chris smiled and he pulled me close to him and I knew he was doing for show which could possibly make Alexander jealous or mad.

"Yeah he did cheat on me," I told Chris making sure the facts didn't change and Alexander placed his hands on top of his fair brown hair. "I didn't suspect he would since we were friends for several years before we started dating. I was so shocked when I found out. I hope you don't cheat on me."

"Why would I cheat on such a pretty girl like you?" Chris asked smirking. "You are like a million dollars to me but only better."

Chris was sure good at acting because Alexander's face started to turn red as if he was upset or very mad. I finally said, "Let's order some food baby. I am totally getting the cheeseburger and fries. Can I have water with that please?"

"Sure." Alexander wrote down the order and he looked at Chris. "What will you be getting sir? I want to hurry and get your order before we get busy."

"I want the same thing as Luna but bring back two beers," Chris stated. "Make sure the beer is good and make sure the food is cooked perfectly. Don't want to get sick after eating you know."

Alexander wrote down the order and he left. I smiled knowing that he really hasn't changed much since we dated because I still cared for him as a friend. He cheated on me but I didn't really hold it against him since he was a good guy. He didn't get mad or upset when you yelled at him or rubbed something in your face but he does fall to peer pressure fast. That is why he cheated and he soon became popular after that. Soon after he left our town which is in Kentucky and I didn't see him again until now.

Anyways, I'm not country at all. I'm actually from Maine and so is my mother but we lived in LA for a while before the divorce. My mother and father decided to move to a small town in Kentucky to see if they could stop fighting and my mother could forget the money. She didn't and my father didn't want to stay. So, they got a divorce and things only got uglier for my life.

"Can you get your arm off me now?" I asked Chris feeling a bit uncomfortable. "It's been around me too long you know. I can't stand it when someone is touching me for way too long. Especially if they are dating my mother and only want to get something from me."

Chris didn't move his arm but he answered with, "Whenever I feel like moving my arm I will."

I looked around the medium sized building to see if Alexander was bringing our food or drinks back anytime soon and he did. Chris took the two beers that were in mugs of some sort and I took my water which had tons of ice in it. I didn't need too much ice in it but I'll take it because it's free.

"Here you go," Chris told me handing me one of the mugs of beer. "You have to drink it all because I'm paying for it Luna. I think you'll like it."

I rolled my eyes and drank some of the beer. "This is pretty good," I told him in shock. "How did you know it would taste so good?"

"I didn't know that." Chris smiled at me and that made it seem weirder for the beer tasting so good. Maybe he knew this place already.

Alexander came back before I could speak and he placed our food on the table while looking at my water and the beer Chris gave me. He didn't say anything but I could tell he was shocked about me drinking some beer since I never drank beer around him or anyone but Chris had me drinking it. I'm pretty sure Chris just wanted to have a good time with someone he could really relate to but he picked the wrong person.

"Do you two need anything else?" Alexander asked looking at us with a smile on his face.

"No," Chris told him. "We are good for now."

Alexander left and I turned my attention back to Chris and the beer. I drank more of my beer and I started to feel a bit weird. Chris shouted, "More beer please!" so Alexander could hear him. Alexander did return with more beer for me and Chris.

I finished off the second beer and told Chris, "No more beer for me. It'll just make me have to go pee and I just want to eat my food."

We ate in silence for a few and I didn't have to feel Chris's arm around me anymore. I relaxed and I chewed on my burger slowly so I could enjoy the taste. I didn't like it when I couldn't remember something since it made me upset at myself for not remembering.

I asked Chris, "Are we going to go shopping?"

"Not tonight. You have been drinking and that could be a bad thing," he told me. "Someone could harm you when I'm not looking."

"Good point Chris."

As soon as we got eating and drinking our drinks, Chris got the bill and he paid for it. We left together and we stood outside the tour bus for a few once we reached it. I didn't really remember walking there but apparently I did and so did Chris.

"I want you to have a good night's sleep, okay? Tomorrow is Fozzy first day on the tour and I think you'll have fun watching from the stage. Remember to dress in a shirt sleeve and shorts," Chris told me. "Wear sunblock too. We are playing out in the sun."

I nodded my head and Chris pulled me close to him. He hugged me and I hugged him back but I did something that I couldn't control or remember exactly but Chris smiled about it. He walked inside the tour bus before me and I followed.

The next day came really fast and I opened my eyes to see that the world was still the same. I was on tour with Fozzy and nothing could change that for me. I remembered to shower, wear short sleeves and shorts, and then eat something so I don't pass out on stage. Chris would be pissed if I didn't do as he said. He probably considers me to be a health risk.

Chris found me after I got dressed and asked, "Do you remember what happened last night? You know, after we came back to the tour bus?"

"Shouldn't you be quiet about that?" I was referencing the fact my mother was probably on the tour bus still.

Chris told me, "Yeah but she went out for a walk. She isn't going to watch the tour at all since she said it'll give her a headache."

"See? She is a gold digger," I told him. "She doesn't give a fuck about you or your bad but if she gets laid and rich. I am only going to watch your relationship burn to the ground and die out."

"Listen Luna, we kissed last night," Chris told me seriously and I mentally slapped myself. That is the last time I am drinking around Chris.

"Then that kiss meant nothing but me being drunk and stupid," I said coldly. "Why would it trouble you anyways? I was drunk because of you! You should be blaming yourself for allowing me to kiss you in the first place! I didn't know what I was doing but at least you didn't take advantage of me."

Chris closed his eyes. "Well, I think it meant something and that is why it is troubling me."

"Then forget that it even happened. You are with my mother and you shouldn't be worrying about me. I am fine with you doing anything you want with her but make sure if you two ever divorce that you file the paper first," I told Chris with a smile on my face. "You should talk to my daddy about how to do that type of stuff. After all, he would know about my mother being a gold digger unlike you."

Chris was silent and I realized I made him upset. I told him, "Sorry for acting like a bitch. I deserve to stay here all day and be bored."

"Don't say that," Chris told me. "You are going to have fun whether you like it or not. I don't need you to stay in a tour bus all day long and do nothing."

"I love doing nothing though because you really can't do nothing." I crossed my arms and smiled at him for allowing me to go to the concert with him.

Chris smiled back and he looked away from me. "Anyways, it'll be very a very froot concert," he told me. "I think you will have tons of fun Luna. My concerts with Fozzy are the bomb! The audience goes crazy whenever I start doing things on stage."

"What the heck is froot" I asked Chris.

"My own word I made up and it means cool," he explained. "I think you should learn how to use it because froot is an amazing word to use."

I laughed and told him, "I don't want to be using a word you made up. After all, it is by you Chris."

"It is and I know you were enjoying my face last night drunk girl," he said teasing me. "I hope you can enjoy it more sometime."

I wanted to slap Chris and I resisted the impulse. I didn't want him to hurt me or anything back because he could slap me back. I didn't like the idea of him getting revenge on me for doing it either. It would be hard for me to understand it.

Chris then told me, "I'm sorry for saying that. It was so rude of me to do for an adult who isn't very young anymore."

"Let's just get going to this 'froot' concert of you and your band," I muttered out with frustration since I didn't like the fact he said all of that. Best to forget it and move on with my life since Chris isn't going to do that.

We got out of the tour bus which was on the concert sight. I didn't know how it got there but I knew that someone drove it there because it wasn't there last night. I looked around and I saw several people with instruments walking about to get set up.

One of the guys walked over to me and Chris and asked, "How is it going? And who is this fine lady?"

I looked at Chris and told him, "Make him stop checking me out. I don't want anyone to look at me in the freaking wrong way!"

"This is Luna Carson," Chris said leaving out the future step daughter part. "She is here with her mother and I'm taking them on tour with us. I hope you all don't mind seeing their faces everywhere for the next few weeks."

"I don't mind," the guy said sort of backing off because Chris was looking at him. Chris then made his arm go around my waist and it made me feel slightly comfortable and safe. "Anyways, I am Rich Ward. I'm married but I still like to look at ladies."

"That's good to know," I said kind of freaked out. "Anyways, let's get going to the stage Chris. I wish to see what it looks like."

"Good idea Luna."

We walked off and Chris took me to the stage. I asked him, "Aren't you going to tell me information about your band? I want to know about them."

"We were originally called Fozzy Osborne as a joke on Ozzy Osborne's name," Chris began. "We made a mockumentary and pretended big bands stole our songs since we were trapped in Japan for over twenty years and just got back. Then, after failing at that we became Fozzy and made original music."

"That's interesting," I said.

Chris nodded and he kept his arm around me. He asked me, "Did you ever want to have a band or something when you were younger? I am just wondering about that since we hardly know each other Luna. You are like a puzzle and I have to put together all of the pieces."

"I never had a ton of dreams." I looked down at the ground sadly. "My parents broke all my dreams and I had to go to counseling to fix all the problems the left me with! Think how happy I was to find out I had to take pretty pills to control my thoughts! I wasn't happy under the pills and I never will be happy with pills or anything! Life is just so unfair to me."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Chris told me. "I don't think anyone deserves such a bad life. How come your mother didn't tell me that about you? About your problems you know."

I shrugged and told him, "Just to keep you and your money. I have no doubt about you being rich and very famous to the point people can point you out if they have seen you on TV."

"They can and your mother claims that she loves me already," Chris confessed. "I didn't tell her I loved her since I couldn't yet. I mean, I just can't say I love you to someone I just met and took on the road. I think she can be wonderful but something is off about her."

"It's the money I tell you," I said laughing.

Chris chuckled. "True."

Chris held onto my hand then and he had to remove his arm from my waist. "I wish I knew you before all of this Chris," I told him honestly. "I have always wanted someone besides my dad to give a shit about me. I never had any fun as a kid because I was too busy crying my eyes out and wondering if my mother was going to come home anytime soon. I also wondered if my father was going to get me in order to free me from my mother."

"I know what you mean. I wouldn't want to be home alone without someone I love around. Do you care about your mother and love her?" Chris looked into my eyes softly.

I told him, "I care for her and I love her. I was taught by my father to never hate anyone no matter how much they make you upset with them. So, I don't hate you Chris. If I ever say that, I don't mean anything by it. I am just saying it to say it then."

He nodded his head and told me, "I was taught the same thing from my parents. They told me to believe in God and never hate someone because hating someone is a sin. I don't want to commit tons of sins because they can stack up against you."

"I know they can."

Chris smiled and told me, "Anyways, we're going to start the concert soon. Do you wish stand beside me or get a quick bite?"

"Quick bite and stand beside you. I want to see how you rock out," I told him.

We walked over to the food bar they had and I grabbed several cookies and forced them into my mouth despite my feelings trying to keep them out. I wanted to shut off but I couldn't…not in front of Chris. I closed my eyes and tried to think happier thoughts.

"Are you ready to go?" Chris asked me interrupting my happy thoughts. "To the stage is what I mean."

I nodded. "Yes."


	5. Chapter 5

-Chapter 5

Chris grabbed a microphone once the concert started and he asked, "Are you guys ready to rock out right now?" He smiled as he placed sunglasses on his face and looked over at me. "What about you Luna? Are you ready to rock out along with this amazing crowd?"

"YES!" the audience shouted and I laughed.

"Okay," Chris said and he added, "but I need Luna to tell me herself. She needs to tell me yes or else we won't work out today. Luna, don't let these people down please. They want a good concert and they have paid to see one dear."

I looked at the audience and then back at Chris. "I'm ready to rock out!" I told Chris with a smile on my face. "I just need some really cool sunglasses to wear." I pointed to his sunglasses.

"You want these?" He pointed to his face and I nodded my head. "Then you can have them because I got another pair of sunglasses!"

Chris tossed me his sunglasses and I turned my attention to the audience. I asked for the microphone and shouted, "I want you guys to rock out! You guys need to go fucking crazy!"

They audience screamed at the top of their lungs and Chris began to clap his hands together. He then had the band play some music and he said, "I'm going to sing our most popular song ever. Do you guys know the name of that song?"

"ENEMY!" about a hundred girls and 50 boys shouted to the stage.

"That is correct," Chris told them and he smiled. "I am going to dedicate this song to Luna because she is the feistiest girl I know. She is my enemy because of her attitude towards me but she can be the ally depending on the situation."

The music began to play and Chris sang, "Do you remember me? You can't see the things that make me who I am. You'll never understand. And I gotta keep moving, you're living off my sweat. Moving, the devil's on my back and these are the days that I dreamed about and you're always there to remind me…you're my enemy. All that we had has gone away. There are times that fade away but you'll still be my enemy."

I began to dance and the audience went nuts as I did a backflip. Chris started at me and he smiled as he saw me do a backflip. He must have thought I was athletic because of the backflip I did. He loved the talent probably because I have been trained to dance.

After the song, Chris asked me, "Can you do a backflip for me sweetheart. I need to see your legs moving again and I want to see how it is done. I have only seen the WWE Divas do such things but not someone like you. You aren't a Diva at all."

"I'm sorry Chris but you haven't earned a chance to see another backflip," I told him with a playful smile on my face.

The audience went, "Ohhh…."

Chris held up his hands and told them, "It is okay you guys. She is just playing around because she loves teasing me since she is a tease. I love teases though."

"Whatever you say Chris," I said giving him the hand for fun.

After the concert, Chris met up with me and looked me over to make sure I wasn't all sweaty from the sun shining down on me. He looked at my right wrist and noticed how great the tattoo was. I bet that is what he is doing anyways but I could be wrong.

"You are looking totally great right now. Anyways, did you enjoy the concert?" Chris asked me taking a sip from a water bottle that was in the cooler before he got it out.

I smiled. "It was actually pretty fun. The crowd was totally into your band and what you guys were doing up there on the big stage. I thought it was going to be so boring and hot outside but I think it was okay out."

"Thanks for saying that. I think you were enjoying yourself since you were dancing up on stage and looking cute with all your dance moves." Chris smiled back softly. "You made me look like a ballerina compared to your dancing skills."

"That is so sweet of you to say. I thought I couldn't dance too well," I told him blushing slightly from his nice comments. "You are going to have to show me some of your dance moves you just called 'ballerina' moves. I think you will find out about true talent."

Chris touched my arm softly and looked into my eyes. "I'm going to have to get rid of your mother before that even happens. She probably wouldn't like me dancing with you and me being so close to you. I would love to dance with you though and maybe we can when she goes out for another walk."

"I don't think I want to be very close to you or want to dance with you but I do need to learn some more moves," I told him with a big smile. "Just keep dreaming about dancing all night with me forever. I think you should sit back and watch me perform."

"I want to be up close and personal to study your moves."

I held out my hand for Chris to grab and I asked, "May I have this dance Sir Chris?"

"Usually the boys ask the ladies to dance but I think that can work for me," he told me and he took my hand gently with some passion. "You can show me some moves now but learn to stop being a hypocrite about these types of things."

I held onto Chris's hand and I took a few steps backwards which made him move along with my movements. He then turned me around and had me in his arms. He pulled me close and then we started really dancing really fast and heated.

"You're really good," he told me and I nodded. "You think I'm pretty good too, right? I think you are thinking that right now darling."

"I am thinking that."

He pulled me even closer to him and wrapped his arms around me. I laid my head against his chest and he rubbed my back with his fingers. I felt calm and happy in his arms since it was soothing to be held here and there by someone. I never really have been held before but this time I was.

"Thanks Chris," I said closing my eyes to listen his heartbeat carefully. "Thanks for holding me unlike everyone else."

"I know sweetie," he told me.

"You don't have to hold me you know," I told him honestly.

Chris pulled me away from me and he looked at me softly. "Someone has to do it Luna. Plus, I think you are huggable. Well, totally huggable is how you would word it."

I laughed and told him, "That is true. I do put totally in a lot of my sentences but that is how I say things. I guess I picked it up from my friends I surrounded myself with. Did you learn anything from your friends Chris? Well, you probably didn't learn much from them since you are standing in front of me rich and famous…and…."

I trailed off because I didn't have the guts to say he was attractive because I wanted to leave that to my mother and I would feel bad about saying that about someone else's man. I looked down at the ground with a smile on my face and I looked at the tattoo on my wrist to distract myself but Chris didn't allow it. He lifted my face up to face him and he stared into my eyes.

"You have prettier eyes than your mother," he told me honestly. "She is very cold looking in the eyes. Her eye color is so much darker than yours."

"I know that. I see her face almost every day of my life unless she is spending the night in some rich guy's bed," I told him pulling my head away from his hands and his face.

Chris looked down at the ground and he told me, "We should get going somewhere. Maybe we should head back to the tour bus or go out to eat with the band."

"No thank you. I rather just take a walk for a few to see what is around here beside this nice concert area," I told Chris with a smile on my face.

He nodded his head and told me, "We can go out for a walk together and talk about things. I love talking about things Luna."

"I would have loved to go alone but you can invite yourself like you usually do," I told him and he laughed. "I might want to change into some better clothing."

"Yeah." Chris looked over my clothing.

We went to the tour bus and I changed into a better outfit then what I wore to the concert. I decided on a short sleeve top that wasn't very revealing and blue jeans. I wiped off the makeup and decided to go natural for the walk with Chris bothering me. That means I can't stop talking or he'll make a conversation himself to get me talking.

Chris walked into the bathroom after using a key to get in and he looked me over. "Nice get up. Did you plan that out in your head or something?" he said smiling.

"No," I replied being honest. "I just want to feel natural for once and is my mother in here yet? She should have been done with her walk ages ago."

"She went out to eat," Chris told me.

I nodded my head and told him, "She usually does because she wants other guys to pay for her meals. She is good at getting them to pay for her."

"She probably is."

"Well, you probably shouldn't worry about her since she isn't a cheater unless she wants a fix or someone's paycheck. Got to love my mother," I told him using sarcasm on the last thing I said.

"You don't love her but you do care for her, correct?" he asked.

Chris stared at me until I said, "That is correct."

"That is good to know that you care for her. I know you would have a hard time to get to know her personally," he told me. "She only asks things about me and my income. She may be a gold digger but I do love the attention she gives me. She is also good for arm candy."

"That she is but the only issue is that she is practically plastic. She is a Barbie doll Chris," I told him smiling and laughing at all that was recently said about my mother. It was true but it was funny in my opinion. "I think she loves looking all fake and plastic."

Chris laughed. "She probably does. She also thinks she is better than me at everything and I just pretend she is. I don't want to end this relationship yet since it just stared. I want to see if I can change her."

"And you are just going to walk out of my life after you dump her, right Chris? You are going to leave me like everyone else does aren't you?" I asked him feeling pain in my heart. I couldn't stand to be abandoned again by someone even if I didn't really like them that much.

"I'm actually thinking about taking you with me. I want you to get away from your mother because I think she wants to do something to you and it isn't the good type of something either," Chris answered and I could tell he wasn't lying.

I turned to face Chris and his body. "You are so sweet Chris but nothing can save me from her. She is just going to end up doing something to me regardless of having someone to protect me. She doesn't like me at all and she never will," I told him knowing that what I said was true.

Chris pulled me close to him in response and told me, "Don't think that! I couldn't live with myself if someone did something bad to you. I just can't deal with you being gone. You are a special girl who can make me have fun on this tour and if you were gone, I couldn't have fun."

I blushed but I hid my face from Chris with his shirt. "Thanks for being here for me Chris. You are like a great big shield from the world to me."

"No problem. I have to be there for someone," he told me and I knew he meant his children.

I pulled myself away from Chris's body and I ran into the bedroom to get the necklace he gave me. I pulled it out of a bag once I found it and I opened it to see if the pictures inside were fine. Luckily, they were intact and I ran back to where Chris stood.

"Here," I said in a mouse like voice.

"Thanks but I gave you this to look at," he told me. "I can't take it back from you. That would be rude and very cold of me."

"But you need to see your kids and maybe you should call them," I told him. "Tonight you are going to call them or I will. Plus, I'll make up a story of who I am to you."

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

He smiled and he kissed me on the forehead. "Thank you so much for that good idea! I'm ready for my walk too so get your buns out those doors!" Chris shouted with excitement.

I laughed and told him, "Okay."

We exited the tour bus and we walked to a trail that was full of trees, bugs, and many other things alive. I held onto Chris's arm as we entered the trail and I wondered how long he was going to keep me out here. He looked around and watched wild birds fly from tree to tree.

I soon became fascinated with the birds because I haven't seen them before. I hardly even paid attention to birds and I could tell this bird was a Cardinal. The Cardinal is red and it looks so pretty. Plus, they are the Ohio state bird! I wished they came from my state.

"Are you enjoying the birds like I am?" Chris asked me and I nodded. "Sometimes you don't notice the life around you until you see it up close and personal. Then, you learn to respect that life and become intrigued by it."

"That is so true Chris. How did you come up with that?" I replied and he smiled. "You thought about it didn't you? I wish I could think of something so wise."

He told me, "You have and that was you telling me to call my kids. I was so scared to before but you make me really want to call them without question. Something about you makes me want to do a lot of stupid things. Maybe you are rubbing off on me or something."

"I'm a good thing to gain from."

"I know."

I pulled out my iPod and asked, "Do you want to listen to some music as we walk? I find it very calming and soothing if you do."

"Sure," he answered.

I handed him the left side ear piece for his left ear and I took the right ear piece. I then turned on the iPod and turned on Christina Aguilera's song named Dirrty. Chris laughed once it came on and he told me, "I can see you dancing and singing this song for no reason."

"Really? I can see you dancing to it too but without the singing part," I told him. "Are you going to keep imagining me doing stuff?"

He nodded. "I am always going to do that whether you like it or not. Let's just say some of them I don't want to share with you because they aren't PG or PG-13."

"Then I don't want to know what you see me doing," I told him and he smiled. "It's probably very sexy and related to sex."

"Maybe it is and maybe it isn't," he told me. "If I wanted to have sex with you…you would know Luna. I would have brought it up in a way you couldn't understand."

"I don't plan on having sex." I looked at the ground. "I heard some bad things about it."

Chris touched my right hand and he held it. "It's not as bad as you think it is," he told me. "I thought of it as something special between two people and you should think of it the same way. You also shouldn't have sex with random people because then it won't be a special to you when you meet that special person."

I nodded. "I won't have sex unless I really like that person and I am married. If you don't place a ring on my finger then you are probably getting none of this," I told him pointing at myself. "Not like there is much to get anyways."

Chris laughed and he told me, "There is always something to get from having sex. You get the feeling of having fun, pleasure, or even love sometimes."

"Love is a stupid thing." I looked at him and smiled. "I think you already know that."

He nodded. "That is the truth."

The song finished and we walked on listening to my music. I kept wondering about what goes on in his mind but nothing came to mind. I bet he planned on calling he kids the entire time but he needed someone to make sure he does. I think he wanted my approval of the idea.


	6. Chapter 6

-Chapter 6

_I felt him hold me closer to him and I looked into his eyes. "I love you," I whispered to the man I love. I didn't understand it but love is love and it doesn't matter who gets between you and your love. "Please don't ever leave me by myself forever."_

"_I love you too Luna," the man replied and he kissed me softly on this lips. They felt like silk and they tasted like fruit in my opinion._

"Luna!" someone shouted and I woke up gasping for air.

I looked around the room and I looked up at where the shouting came from. "Chris? You scared me to death by shouting my name!" I told him softly.

He laughed. "I just wanted to know what you were dreaming about. You looked so peaceful sleeping on the bed because you didn't toss or turn like the last few nights."

"I have no idea what I dreamt about Chris. I wish I knew because it was kind of sweet and nice in my dreams," I said looking him in the eyes. "It was kind of scary since I didn't know who I was talking to in my dream. It was a man and I told him…well…"

"You love him, right?" Chris asked me and I nodded. "Which he probably said back to you and then I woke you up, right?"

"Yes."

Chris nodded his head and he told me, "Sorry for waking you up then. I hope I didn't interrupt you and your dream man if you guys were having sex in your dreams. That would be awful since I wouldn't want someone to do that to me in my dreams or in my reality."

"We didn't have sex in my dream! He was holding me and his arms made me feel safe," I said correcting Chris about the things he suggested I was doing in my dreams. "Plus, he had nice arms and you had to ruin a really great kiss."

"I'm going to have to beat this guy up if he hurts you in dreamland," Chris told me with a soft tone. "I would love to take this guy on since he sounds too dreamy to be a dream guy."

"That is the purpose of being a dream guy in my dream!" I laughed out.

Chris laughed too. "That is very true. Anyways, you need to get up and get dressed. I am taking you out to some malls today to buy you some amazing clothing. Also, don't be afraid of making me get you some makeup. I think we can do more with your looks."

"I don't want to go to the mall with you but with the rocker you! Put on sunglasses on and we'll be good," I told him smiling softly.

I got off the bed and walked over to where Chris stood. I touched his face and forced him to look me in the eyes so I could stare into them and try to read his mind. I looked into them and I found myself staring a bit too long so I looked away.

Chris asked me, "Is something wrong with you? You seem to be different today than the other days." I didn't answer and that made him add, "Please tell me Luna."

I looked at the ground and told him, "It's nothing. I'm just missing my father and my home Chris. I know you understand that but it's not easy for me to admit things to people I don't really know."

He touched my placed his hands on my shoulders and he leaned forward. He kissed me on the lips softly and I didn't understand why. He pulled away and he asked, "Does that make you feel a bit better? I want you to know that I can do what I want in order to please you. If you aren't please, then I can do something. You seem to dislike your mother and cheating on her should make you feel somewhat better."

I could feel my heart jump up and down as if it was doing jumping jacks. I pulled myself away from Chris and answered, "It does but I don't want to hurt my mother by getting back at her and making you turn away from her. I think that is horrible to do to one person."

Chris pulled me back to him and he held me in his arms. "Don't be afraid to be more open about how you are feeling," he told me. "You can't just pretend something isn't wrong with you. I can see it in your eyes that something is wrong with you and you are just going to push me away."

"I don't try to push you away! It just occurs when I am upset and you need to know I'm not trying to hide anything from you." I felt tears pushing out of my lacrimal and I tried to keep them inside. "I don't want you to hate me like everyone else does!"

"I don't hate you…" Chris muttered out.

"Of course you do! Everyone does and so does life!" I told him.

Chris held me in his arms to calm me down and I closed my eyes to calm myself down. I breathed in the air around me and I smelt Chris. He smelt like axe and I loved the scent. I didn't know the name of it but I did know the smell since my mother had man guys over and I would tease them about what cologne they were wearing. My mother would tell them I was a nightmare before entering the house.

"You smell good…" I told Chris. "How did you get to smell so good? Why do you smell so freaking good? You don't see me smelling so freaking good."

Chris chuckled and he told me, "You smell like apples."

"Thanks. I'm a cheapo though because I bought a perfume that is three dollars and it's the Sexiest Fantasies Brand by Body Works I think," I told him and he smiled. "You are going to love the rest of them. They have at least seven different kinds."

"I want to smell more of them. You need to wear some of them more," he told me and I nodded my head. "I want to know if you feel good in my arms."

"I do."

Chris asked me, "Did you want to go shopping or eat breakfast first? Well, you should get ready first but it is up to you."

"I should get ready and then eat," I told him softly.

After he freed me from his arms, I walked into the bathroom with a ton of clothes in my hands. I couldn't decide which outfit I wanted to wear but I decided I should look through them after my shower. I locked the bathroom door and turned on the shower.

The shower ended up being very pleasant and I allowed my hair to air dry instead of being blow dried. I got dressed in a white and grey shirt and black shorts. I walked out of the bathroom and Chris stood waiting for me outside the bathroom with makeup.

"You are going to look like a rocker chick today," he told me and I blinked my eyes. "Just do it for me. Please Luna? Pretty please girl?"

"I will put on some makeup after breakfast. Just get me something to eat," I told him. "And get my clothes out of the bathroom for me so I can eat peacefully without seeing your fat face."

"Now that is the Luna I know!" Chris shouted to me and I rolled my eyes.

My mother walked into the room and she looked at me with her cold stare. She asked me, "What are you up today with my man?"

"He is going to make me into a rocker looking chick. He says it'll make me have more respect for his music and his life style," I told my mother waiting for Chris to come back into the room before anything got anymore weirder. I looked over my mother again. "What did you do to your hair?"

"Do you like it? I dyed it red," my mother told me smiling. "I hope Chris really likes it because he hasn't seen it yet."

Chris walked back into the room right on cue and he noticed my mother's hair instantly. "Wow," Chris said softly and he kept staring at her hair with a strange look in his eyes. "That is some nice hair you got going on honey and I hope Luna follows your great example."

My mother smiled. "Thanks for the compliment dear," she said looking at Chris and then she looked back at me for no reason. "You are going to have a fun day dear. Be nice to Chris and don't make him upset."

"I got it mother. Just get out of my face and I won't mouth off to Chris the entire day," I told her with a smug look on my face.

"Okay," my mother said and she pulled out her wallet and placed over two hundred dollars in front of me. "Bye you two!" My mother kissed Chris on the lips and he kissed her back which made me get up from my seat and run into the bathroom.

I lifted the toilet lid and I threw up into the toilet. I began to cry and I flushed the toilet as the back of my throat burned. I knew that acid came up instead of regular vomit since I haven't eaten anything yet. I walked over to the sink and turned on the water and shoved several handfuls into my mouth then swallowed.

Chris came into the bathroom and asked, "Are you okay?"

I nodded my head and turned off the water. "I'm fine," I told him lying. "I just felt the urge to puke and that means I have an upset stomach or food poisoning."

"We can't go to the mall today if you are going to be puking," he told me. "I think the only place we are going is to the park for some fresh air. Fresh air is good for people."

"That is such a good idea but I have to have something in my belly you know. I don't want to be losing weight," I told Chris nicely. "I know my mother wouldn't freak out if I loss too much weight but you would. I think you'll be able to make me some soup or a drink of some sort."

"I'll make us soup for breakfast and more soup for lunch," Chris told me smiling. "You're going to be okay."

We walked out of the bathroom after making sure I wasn't going to puke again. My mother was gone and I was alone with Chris finally. I wanted someone I could talk to and not someone who'll make me want to stab someone to death. After all, my mother is good at getting people to want to kill each other.

Chris turned on the stove and asked me, "Can you help me get the table set for us? I don't want to have no bowls on the table."

"Sure," I replied and I walked over to the cupboard.

I pulled out two bowls and placed them on the table. I then pulled out two spoons and placed them inside the bowls on the table. Chris dumped chicken noodle soup into the pot and he made sure the stove was cooking the soup perfectly.

"You are going to have to eat something on the side in order to get the calories you need to stay at a good weight. I know that being on tour can be hazardous towards people's health," Chris told me with a worried tone. "I hope you are going to be okay dear."

I smiled and told him, "I am going to be okay Chris. Don't worry about me right now, okay? You should be worried about being with my mother for a long time."

"That is something to worry about. Why did she even dye her hair?" he asked me.

"I have no idea but she probably thinks she is the shit," I answered. "She has always thought that about herself though and I wouldn't have it any other way for her."

"Why?"

"That is what I am used to her being like." I pushed my hair back so it could get out of my face since it being air dried was making it a complete mess.

Chris smiled and he turned off the stove after a few minutes of silence. He took the soup over to the table and poured it into the bowls. He then placed the pot into the sink and he told me, "Let's eat some soup and crackers."

"Where are the crackers?" I asked him and he pulled them out from behind the toaster. "Oh my gosh! You place crackers behind the toaster? That is weird."

I sat down at the table and Chris place a bag of crackers next to my bowl. I ate slowly and loved the taste of the soup since it wasn't the one my mother got me. She always got me the cheapest brand of soup and I would throw it up on purpose to forget the taste.

I ate two bags of crackers and Chris had a few crackers. "You are a great cook," I told Chris. "What is your secret recipe?"

He closed his eyes and pretended to think about it. He answered, "I used several cans of soup I bought at the store and I bet you liked it. I am the greatest cook to ever exist."

"That is true."

He laughed. "You are going to be fine you know," he told me. "You ate like a pig."

"I always eat like a pig when I can Chris," I replied and I shoved one last cracker down my throat. "You are so lame if you can't eat as much as me."

"I can but you didn't give me a chance Luna."

"You had your chance," I replied and he laughed. "I am always giving people chances but you only get two chances you know."

"That is so great to know," he replied. "What chance am I on right now? Just tell me and I'll make sure if I should convince you to give me more chances then what you are currently giving me." He smiled softly and I smiled back softly.

"That is a good idea."

"Yes it is."

I looked at my hands. "I am giving you twenty chances since you are so nice to me," I told him not looking at him and I bet he thought I was weird for saying that. "I think you deserve that many chances."

"You really think that? That is so nice of you," he told me and he got up from the table. He grabbed the dirty dishes and he dumped them into the sink. "Are you ready to go to the park?"

"I need to digest my food first," I replied. "I don't want to walk around and then get sick at some place I don't even know."

Chris nodded. "I understand and maybe we should do something to pass the time Luna. I want to have some fun before the park and I was hoping we could do something to bond or something."

"Bond?" I asked. "I can't bond with anyone at all. Didn't you see how my mother treated me? She can't even bond to me even if you used glue."

"I don't need glue for you to start bonding with me," Chris stated. "Just come over into the bathroom and I will give you a makeover."

"Okay."

I got out of my seat and he took me to the bathroom. He didn't grab the makeup but he pushed me into the bathroom before I could go and grab it. I didn't understand what was going on and Chris locked the bathroom door and he stood in front of it.

"Ready?" he asked.

I closed my eyes and told him, "You forgot to grab the makeup."

"I don't want to give you a makeover. I had something else in mind," he told me and he pulled me close to him. "I hope you don't mind the change in plans."

Chris leaned in and he kissed me on the lips softly. I didn't kiss him back due to shock and when I finally did, he wrapped his arms around me. I felt a little dizzy from the kiss but I didn't really care for the feeling. I wanted to do something dangerous for once and it may be a bad idea but I felt like I deserve to get whatever I wanted for once.

Chris pulled away and he traced my collarbones with his right index finger. He breathed heavily and he told me, "You taste so sweet."

He then kissed me again and he made sure I didn't get a chance to resist the kiss. I allowed him in because I had trust in him and I knew no harm would come of me kissing him. I brought my hands to his head and pushed my hands through his hair which was so soft like a cloud.

I breathed heavily and I pulled away from Chris even though he didn't want me to. "I want to know if this is purely for fun and nothing more," I told him.

"It's just for fun."

"Good."

I kissed him first this time and I felt good. It felt good to kiss someone my mother thought was only interested in her for everything. I knew this could hurt her and I loved the idea of her actually feeling hurt about something. I wanted her to feel the pain she caused me.

What does this mean then? I'm only in it for revenge.


	7. Chapter 7

-Chapter 7

I broke away from Chris reluctantly and stared him in the eyes. My heart was racing faster than ever and no one has ever done that to my heart before. I bet Chris heard it pounding really loud and I hoped it was music to his ears.

"You are so beautiful," Chris told me but I didn't know if I should believe it or not. I didn't understand how he could instantly think I am beautiful.

"Thanks and I hope you mean that," I replied smiling and I gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Don't worry about my mother, okay? This has nothing to do with her at all."

Chris nodded and told me, "Your mother has nothing on your when you are kissing me. You are ten times better and anyone who has kissed your mother would agree if they could kiss you know. Well, I wouldn't want your father kissing you because that would be plan creepy."

"That would be creepy and that would make me feel so uncomfortable because he is my father. I rather kiss a guy who is going to be my step father than my actual father. Just don't have kids with my mother if you two marry." I hugged Chris. "That would make me feel bad for kissing you down the road."

"I thought kissing me meant nothing to you," Chris said confused.

I laughed. "Kissing you actually meant a lot to me Chris. It meant I was a drunk girl when I kissed you and now that I'm trying to get with someone who is with my mother and older than me. Did I mention you are more talented than me?"

"I'm glad my kisses mean a lot to you," Chris whispered into my ear. "I think you are going to enjoy more things I can do with you later on down the road. I want to deal with your mother first."

I smiled and I pulled my face away from his mouth so he couldn't whisper in my ear anymore. I loved it when he did but it felt kind of weird with his breath on my neck. It was very ticklish to me and I didn't like the fact it was tickling me.

"Don't flee from me," he said softly and he lifted my face back to him. "You are going to be my lover all day and night and every day from now on."

I blinked several times and I told him, "Why would I kiss you and do whatever you want while you are with my mother? Am I the type to do that?"

"I think you don't like your mother enough to the point where you would actually want to kiss me and hang out with me all day on purpose," Chris said softly. "I don't understand how you snagged me over to you? I think it is the fact you are very interesting to me."

"I know I am." I smiled at him.

Chris smiled back. "You are so magical and I wish you were a witch or something so you could cast spells on me," he told me and I laughed.

I touched Chris's face and I kissed him on the lips gently which caused him to kiss me back with a lot of passion. I could tell he heard my heart beat and I wanted him to hear it. I wanted him to know that he was the cause of it.

After a heated make out sessions with Chris, I unlocked the bathroom door. Chris followed me out and we found Fozzy sitting in the living room area. I looked at Chris for an explanation and he told them, "I was educating her for her plays in the future. Did I ever mention Luna was an actress?"

The band just stared at me and I told them, "I have starred in two major plays in my life and they were for my school. They said my making out skills were lacking just like my kissing skill. Plus, my mother told Chris to help me with the art of seduction and I think it worked."

"That it did," Chris said agreeing with me.

The band left shortly after we said that because they needed to get some stuff before the rest of the tour and Chris convinced them to leave us alone for a few to continue my practice. I was glad that Chris said something about them needing to leave us alone for a bit since I needed some time with a handsome guy and not a bunch of weird losers. I also loved the fact Chris wanted to be alone with me and not the band and me.

"Now where were we?" Chris asked me and I shrugged. "I think we got done making out and I found it to be a fun thing to do."

I laughed and told him, "We were getting very heated and steamy inside the bathroom but luckily I opened the door to exit the room."

"Then I have to lock the tour bus door and tell our driver not to allow anyone in unless you want to go to a hotel for the rest of the night," Chris suggested.

I smiled and replied, "That is a very good suggestion. I think we should got to a hotel and I can pay for the room with the two hundred dollars my mother gave me to be good to you. I think she wasn't given the right impression."

We left for the hotel after grabbing our things we wanted to take and I sent a text message to my mother stating me and Chris are going to hang out at a hotel for the night due to traffic and it not being safe to walk around. I got a message back saying okay and I smiled. I told Chris the good news and that made him smile even bigger than I did.

"Thanks for doing that. You have more balls then I do sometimes," Chris told me and he kissed me on the lips softly.

We walked into the hotel and handed Chris the money to go and get himself a room. He walked over to the register and did as I wanted. Then, we got our room and I held onto him the entire walk to the room. I didn't want to let him go ever.

Chris slid the room key into the slot it wanted it scanned through and he walked into the room first after opening the door. He closed the door behind me after I walked in and I thanked him. I didn't think clearly at all because my thoughts were racing.

"What is it like? You know…when you have your first time," I asked Chris and I fiddled with my purse the entire time it took him to think of an answer.

He finally answered with, "It is a very special thing Luna. You have to make sure you love that person and no one else in order to make it better. If you think someone doesn't love you, then it means nothing at all."

I nodded my head and asked him, "Do you think it will be special between us? I don't want to do anything with you if it means nothing to you at all."

"It's going to mean a lot to me you know," Chris told me and he kissed my neck softly after pulling me into him. I felt instantly good and I felt his energy go inside me which made me smile softly.

After a few hours, I saw up on the bed trying to think of what happened. I didn't understand what exactly went down but I found Chris lying beside me reading a book. He had clothes on but I barely had any on which was weird to me.

"What happened?" I asked trying to remember everything that happened.

"Let's start with I didn't exactly go all the way with you. Well, then again I did go all the way with you," Chris told me. "We did oral."

"I don't remember," I said. "Why can't I remember?"

He laughed. "I'm just kidding! We just made out for several minutes and you passed out into a nice sleep like state. I didn't wake you up and so you just laid there on the bed."

I picked up a pillow and then I smacked him with it. "Did you undress me or something?" I asked him and he nodded. "You tried to make me think I slept with you didn't you? That is so rude and so hot at the same time!"

Chris smiled at me and he asked, "Do you want to have sex with me Luna? I just want to know if you do or don't."

"I don't think I am ready to have sex yet," I confessed. "We hardly know enough about each other and tomorrow is when we go out to eat with the band to talk over things so we might be about to get to know each other more than. Unless my mother shows up from nowhere."

"That is good because I am afraid of hurting you," Chris told me and he kissed my hand softly. "I don't want to see you cry any longer."

I blushed because he sounded so sweet. "Thanks for not wanting to see me cry anymore. I don't like crying at all," I told him. "Crying is said to show a sign of weakness but I don't think that is true at all. I think crying shows us that we are human."

"I think of it as the same way," Chris replied and he held onto my hands. "Your hands are very cold and soft."

I nodded my head. "Your hands are so warm. Did you put them under a light and allow the heat of light to heat your hands up?"

"Maybe I did and maybe I didn't." Chris smiled.

I climbed on top of him and kissed him on the lips. He returned the kiss with joy and his phone went off which caused him to curse under his breath. He then sat up and I climbed off of him. He answered his phone and he talked to someone for several minutes before hanging up.

"What was that about?" I asked him with curiosity.

"Just your mother checking up on us," he told me. "She has also asked me something and I'm not liking where it is going."

"What do you mean Chris?"

He looked down and he told me, "She has asked me to marry her. I told her I would have an answer soon Luna and I don't know what to say."

I got away from him and looked at him with cold eyes. I knew they were cold and probably icy looking now. I told him, "You are going to pick her, right? I know you will! I know how these things work out Chris!"

"I wouldn't leave you." He stood up and started to walk over to me but I backed away.

"You liar!" I shouted and I picked up a vase that sat on a dresser. I then threw it towards Chris and I began to cry but that didn't stop him from dodging it and walking over to me. "You are lying to me like everyone else."

"Don't say that," he told me. "You are always saying that…"

I felt him wrap his arms around me and he pulled me into him. He then kissed me on the lips and I kissed him back because I didn't know what else I could do. Nothing seemed to be a better option to me so I was left to kiss him.

He broke away and told me, "See? I'm not going to leave you anytime soon. You are so magical to me and maybe it's because your name means moon in Spanish or the fact you have cute eyes. Whatever the case is, I don't care because I fucking like having you in my life."

"Shut up…" I muttered out. "Just shut up and kiss me."

Chris kissed me gain and I swore I was in heaven. I didn't understand the feelings at all but some could consider it to be the sparks you are supposed to feel when you kiss the one. I believe Chris isn't the one at all because we're so different. Maybe we are supposed to feel this way or something.

Chris broke away once his phone rang and I muttered out, "Damn! Who in the fucking world is it this time Chris? They are ruining a perfectly good moment!"

He looked at the number and said, "It's your mother. She probably is going to demand an answer about her proposal."

He answered the phone much to my dismay and he talked to my mother about something again. He told her, "I'm going to have to think about it for a week at least. I have to let it sink in with your daughter first and hear her opinion on it. She told me that her therapist said that was good for her and her health. She needs to have her options weighed. What? You want her to go and see a doctor?"

"What?" I asked almost silently.

"Okay but I think she is fine at the current weight she has. I'm sure you are overreacting over something so stupid. She is a human being and has rights and if she wants to lose weight she shall lose weight, okay?" Chris said into the phone almost yelling.

He hung up after saying goodbye and told me, "She wanted me to have an answer now but I told her at least another week to think on it. She also wants to send you home if you aren't right weight to her. She has called a doctor to come to our tour bus in the morning when we get back. I hope this doesn't bother you at all."

I knew something was up with my mother. She has always wanted to get rid of me and I bet she knew something was up between me and Chris. I knew that was why she called to tell him that and to make me freak out.

"I have an idea Chris," I muttered out. "But it'll come at a price."

I woke up the next morning feeling like heaven was inside me and I knew it was because I was right beside Chris. I sat up in the bed and pulled the covers over my bare skin which was thanks to Chris. He wanted to do something I wouldn't normally do.

I then felt something cold pull me back down onto the bed and I knew it was Chris and his cold hands. "I wonder who told you to get up out of bed. Do you know who told you that lie?"

"I told myself to get out of bed," I said lying. "Actually, I just sat up and wondered about what we did. I wonder if it was totally worth it."

"It was," he told me referring to last night. "You mother won't find out because I made sure I used a condom and it didn't break. I hope I didn't harm you at all."

"You didn't but this could be a total waste. We could have made love for no reason," I told him. "We aren't physically and mentally connected to each other Chris. We just made love because I might get killed out by my mother thanks to my weight."

Chris touched my face with his hands and whispered, "It wasn't worthless to me sweetheart. Now go and get yourself into the shower and maybe I'll join you." He smiled widely.

I shivered and told him, "Hell to the no! You ain't getting into a shower with me ever. That is invasion of privacy and so was last night. You are the one who convinced me to make love to you in the first place thanks to my plan not being good enough for you."

"I love invading your privacy sweetie," he whispered. "It makes me so happy to do that type of stuff to you Luna."

I laughed and told him, "Don't allow me to make love to you ever again! Okay? You are a bad boy Chris and I am going to make sure we don't make love ever again! EVER!"

He laughed. "Fine."

I got up and took a shower so I could get ready and Chris was already to go. "Ready?" I asked him nervously and he nodded. "This is going to be so hard."

He nodded knowing that I was referring to being in the same room with him and my mother when we get there. I knew that it'll be hard to say anything knowing I slept with my mother's boyfriend. I can't believe I'm such a bad girl.

Thanks the Ayatollah of Rock N Rolla!


	8. Chapter 8

-Chapter 8

Chris took me back to the tour bus after we got all of our stuff together and I didn't want to leave the hotel at all since it didn't have my mother. Besides, she is trying to get rid of me from Chris's life and I didn't plan on leaving the tour anytime soon. My mother is going to have to deal with me and Chris wanting to hang out and stick together during the entire tour.

When we reached the tour bus, I made sure I dumped two bottles of water down my throat. I made sure I felt full and I walked into the house where the doctor and my mother stood. Chris came in from behind me and he asked, "Are you two ready to see that she is fine and nothing is wrong with her?"

"Yeah," my mother said. "We'll see if she is fine or not."

Chris looked at me and he smiled. "You aren't going to cheat the scale or doctor, right? I know you won't but still," Chris muttered out trying to make sure I knew the plan we came up with. Well, my plan I came up with before he decided it was a good time to sleep with me.

"I would never do such a horrible thing," I told them with a smile on my face. "Even if I did come up with a plan to cheat it wouldn't work now would it? It would be too obvious mother and doctor and Chris."

The doctor finally spoke and he said, "Let's check your weight and we'll go on from there."

I walked over to the doctor and he placed a scale on the ground. I stepped on it and he told Chris, "She used to weigh 120 pounds before the tour. If she is near the 100 marker than she will be sent home, right? Or she is going to go to a mental hospital to retrain her in order to get her to trust food going down her throat."

"No! No one is going to send her to a mental hospital," Chris said looking at my mother. "We have to be good with parenting in order to understand the problem."

"She has a problem Chris!" my mother shouted and she looked down at the scale.

"She is about 112 pounds now," the doctor announced. "She is going to be closer to 100 pounds soon if she doesn't eat enough. How long has this been going on?"

"About a week and three days," Chris told him. "I've been helping her with it and there is no reason to send her to a mental hospital! Besides, she might be depressed or stressed out because of the tour. She has been working hard with me with songs and video ideas."

The doctor looked me over. "Has she eaten anything or drank anything?"

"No." Chris looked at me and frowned.

I got of the scale and told my mother, "I guess I am staying on the tour, right? Then that means you need to lay off me and my weight. Haven't you thought about if you are the problem? Haven't you mother? Seriously, you don't understand me and you want to get rid of me!"

"I don't want to get rid of you," my mother said lying and Chris knew it.

"Can I see her medical files?" Chris asked. "I am thinking about letting her join my band. I need her medical files in order to see if she is fit enough to be a part of my band."

I knew Chris was trying to get ahold of my medical history. "Give it to him," I told the doctor. "I really need a job to keep me busy."

The doctor handed him the files and told him, "Keep them out of anyone else's reach. They are confidential and only Luna can show them to the people she wants."

"And my mother isn't allowed to read anything inside there because it has some of the things I have said in my files and that's personal to me," I said. "Read about me all you want Chris because you aren't going to like what you read anyways."

Chris took the files from the doctor and thanked him. "I won't judge you at all Luna. After all, we all do things we don't like to do," Chris said softly. "Anyways, I should take you on a date tonight my lovely girlfriend."

My mother nodded. "Please do Chris."

I felt the urge to get sick again and I told them, "I'm going to lay on the bed. Chris, please show the doctor out so I can have some peace and quiet."

I walked into the bedroom and fell asleep on the bed. I didn't want to think of my mother and Chris kissing and living it up after I slept with him. I felt guilty and horrible about it now and I didn't want to be the one to ruin a relationship ever. I did and now I know how Alexander felt about cheating on me or kissing a person who was taken.

I pulled out my phone once I woke up and I dialed Alexander's number. I didn't know why I still remembered it but I did. "Hello?" Alexander asked once he picked up the phone and he probably knew it was me on the phone.

"Hey," I said softly. "Alexander, its Luna. What is up with you lately? I am so sorry that I was a total bitch at the sports bar."

Alexander laughed and he told me, "It's fine. I did cheat on you after all and you had the right to be a total bitch to me. Anyways, I haven't been up too much and what have you been up to besides hanging out with your new man?"

"Confession time Alexander. That man isn't my boyfriend at all and I wouldn't date him ever," I told him through the phone. "That is my mother's boyfriend and his name is Christopher Keith Irvine also known as Chris Jericho."

"Your mother is still dating rich guys? That is like Selena to me," he asked using my mother's real name. "She is such a gold digger!"

I laughed. "I know she is and I have known that for years now. Anyways, if I told you something that was horrible would you judge me? I hope the answer is no."

"I can't judge you."

"Why can't you judge me Alexander? You never had issues judging anyone else," I told him.

"I know but I can't judge you since I really like you," he told me. "Just tell what it is Luna and it probably can't be that bad."

I frowned and told him, "Alexander, it is pretty bad. I slept with Chris last night and I feel so fucking awful about sleeping with him. He tricked me the first time and then we actually ended up sleeping together. My life is so messed up and now I can't think properly! Tell me what to do Alexander. Please…"

"I think your mother deserved that and it's not your fault you slept with Chris. Chris should have laid off and I know how you feel about that happening. Someone just takes advantage of the situation and tries to make you feel better about something," Alexander said. "Just forget about it and maybe I can do something to get it off your mind. Where are you at right now?"

"Still near Indianapolis," I told him with a smile on my face. I did need to hang out with someone close to my age even though they did cheat on me. I didn't care and I surely didn't want to be in the house if my mother and Chris decided to fool around.

"Okay," he replied. "Where at though?"

"I think near some sort of park," I told him.

"I'll be there soon. Try to look your best," he told me and he hung up after saying goodbye.

I grabbed some clothes to wear and I decided to go with a black dress with a purple butterfly on it and it was glittery, which made me like it when I first saw it. I dressed into it and pulled on some fishnet stockings and black combat boots to match it. I did my makeup to be dark and mysterious which fit me most of the time.

After I got dressed, I walked into the kitchen and saw my medical files on the table. I picked them up and looked through them. I saw the words every doctor I ever had wrote about me. The words mentally insane showed up several times but the ones that wrote depressed or bipolar stuck out the most.

"I am over that part of my life," I told myself.

I heard knocking against the tour bus door and I placed the files back on the table and made sure my phone was in my purse. I then walked outside and found Alexander waiting for me with a handsome smile on his face. I smiled back once I noticed his smile.

"Nice to see you again," he said looking at my tattoo. "That is a wicked tattoo Luna. I see that you have changed little since the last time we saw each other which was a week or so ago."

I laughed and told him, "I can't change much in a week you know. Besides, being me with a tattoo and no virginity is hard on me. I have to live up to what my mother wants me to be and dealing with feelings I can't even understand yet thanks to my past history with life."

Alexander nodded. "I know what you mean by your past history. Have you seen your father lately? If you have, I want you to tell him I said hi and said that he still rocks."

"I haven't seen him but I have seen my future step dad and should I tell him that too?" I joked and I smiled softly to show him that I was joking.

He laughed. "I don't think he would like me messing with you or him very much."

I looked at the ground and told him, "So, do you have a girlfriend yet? Someone like you deserves to have someone that can keep you with them."

"I do and I am sorry that I cheated on you. That wasn't your fault but mine," he stated. "Besides, my girlfriend is a cheater and I don't mind that actually. I have found freedom makes a relationship a bit better by exposing cheaters and what not."

"Ain't that the truth," I muttered out.

We heard some footsteps and my mother and Chris approached us. Chris looked at Alexander and his face turned into instant anger. My mother's face turned into a look of shock because she didn't expect to see me hanging out with Alexander ever again after he cheated on me.

"What the hell is going on?" my mother asked beating Chris to the question.

"Mother you remember Alexander, right? Chris this is Alexander," I said introducing them all to each other but pretended Chris never met him so my mother wouldn't suspect anything going on. "Alexander was just visiting and checking up on me since he remembered my past issues."

My mother nodded and Alexander said, "Hello Selena."

"Alexander," my mother replied coldly. "How has your family been doing lately?"

Chris watched them interact and he asked me to come inside with him for a 'talk' about something important about the band. I said bye to Alexander and followed Chris into the tour bus. He seemed to be pretty mad about something and I didn't want to anger him any longer since I was the one making him mad.

Once inside the tour bus, Chris unleashed his wrath on me. "What the hell is he doing here? You have so many issues if you are inviting him back into your life," he told me harshly and I began to cry instantly. I didn't expect his words to hurt me so much.

"I'm sorry," I muttered out wiping away the tears and it smeared my makeup. I didn't want him to see me like this but I didn't have a choice now. I never had a choice to begin with did I? "I'm so fucking sorry that I can't be the perfect person Chris!"

I ran into the bathroom and locked the door. Chris chased after of me and I knew that since he pounded on the door with his hands. I looked through all the items in the bathroom and found something sharp which was a razor. I took off my dress and then I made several cuts on the top part of my leg.

I leaned against the door and cried because I couldn't understand what was going on inside my head. I heard Chris pound his hands against the door still and he told me, "Open up the door Luna! Please just open up the door so I can talk to you."

"No," I told him as an answer to him wanting me to open up the door. "Just leave me alone…Chris. Please just do me a favor and leave me alone."

I heard him walk away from the door and I picked up the bloody razor. "What did I do?" I asked looking down at the blood on the floor. "I'm not going to be able to hide this from Chris at all. He is going to see the blood and freak out about me having a breakdown."

I touched the top part of my leg and I winced in pain. "Ouch," I muttered out in pain. "I need to cover this up. I need to hide what I have done."

When I figured out what happened, I cleaned up the mess I made. I wrapped up my leg and made sure the bleeding stopped. I didn't bother to clean the wound and I cleaned the razor to make sure no traces of blood could be seen on it.

I opened the bathroom door to find Chris crying in front of it and that meant my mother was outside talking to Alexander. I sat down beside Chris and tried not to wince in pain from the cuts that now covered the top part of my leg. I held him and told him, "I'm sorry…"

He wrapped his arms around me and he told me, "No, I am sorry. I shouldn't have freaked out on you and according to your medical reports you need trust and understanding to fix your problems."

"That is true. You have to trust me Chris," I said. "But don't blame yourself for all of my mistakes. Don't allow me to hate anyone."

I pulled away from Chris and I kissed him on the forehead. He looked at me and he asked, "Can you ever forgive me for yelling at you without a real reason?"

"I can forgive you," I told him. "Just stop crying because you are making me feel horrible for inviting Alexander over tonight."

Chris got up and he helped me up. He asked me, "Are you okay? You look like you are in pain Luna. What did you do to yourself?" He must have read the part in the file when I tried to cut so deep into myself in order to end my pain and sadness, however, it failed luckily.

"I'm just sore," I told him. "From you know…"

"Oh. Sorry," he replied and he added, "Should I get you some ice? You know, to make you feel better?"

I shook my head no and my mother entered the tour bus with a smile on her face. "Alexander has grown into a fine man," she stated. "Maybe you should date him in the future Luna."

Chris gave a sick look and then he smiled when he faced my mother. "Then we could have the perfect family," he told her lying about what he thought of Alexander. "What do you think about that Luna? I think you two would be perfect for each other."

"That sounds like a good idea," I said lying. I added, "I have already dated him mother so I would be dating him for another time in my life if that ever happens. I can't wait until it does because I am so in love with him mommy and future step daddy." Total sarcasm.

Chris looked over at me and told me, "Anyways, maybe you should go to sleep. I mean, tomorrow you are going to have your first day singing with a band we hired for you to sing with. You are going to take place of their lead singer for one day only."

"Okay," I said. "Night you two love birds."

I exited the living room and retreated to the bedroom which Chris came into after saying goodnight to my mother. I felt him climb onto my bed and he said, "Goodnight Luna."

He kissed me on the lips and he got out of my bed and went to his. I opened my eyes and didn't move a muscle so he wouldn't know I felt the kiss or even knew it happened. I didn't want him to know that I knew about it since I wanted it to be a private matter between us.

I then fell asleep knowing what song I was going to sing tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

-Chapter 9

I woke up to find stress medication next to me and it was attached to a note that said take one. I then read the part that said love mom and I nearly puked on my bed. She didn't love me at all and this meant she was trying to make me out to be crazy. I bet she didn't even tell Chris she was getting me some pills to take and that might make him feel slightly good knowing my mother did something nice for me for once. Yep, this is how my life is going to be from now on…my mother pretending to actually care for me.

I got out of bed and looked at Chris's bed which he wasn't in anymore. "Where in the world is he?" I asked the open space around me and of course I didn't get a reply. I didn't expect a reply anyways.

Upon exiting the room, I found Chris sitting at the dining table and he was stuffing his face with cookies. "What's up?" he asked me when he saw me.

"I was just wondering where you were and why my mother left me with some pretty pills to take," I answered holding up the bottle of pills. "She must actually care for me or someone told her to get me the pills. I think someone told her to get the pills and that someone is you."

Chris got up and he looked me in the eyes. "I told her to get you the pills and they are to keep you from getting too stressed out," he told me. "I'm just making sure you are going to be okay and I don't plan on losing you anytime soon. So, take a shower and I'll make you some real food for breakfast."

I sighed and I walked into the bedroom to get some clothes. I grabbed everything I needed and I made my way to the bathroom. I turned on the shower, locked the door, and took off my clothes in order to shower. I showered for a few minutes since the top of my legs began to burn as the water touched it.

After turning off the water, I dressed in black sweat pants and a white t-shirt that I got last year from my mother as a birthday gift. It was a simple t-shirt with a golden pattern on it and I kind of liked it thanks to how simple it was. I didn't like to wear over the top clothing so it was a good thing she bought it.

I walked out of the bathroom and Chris handed me a plate that had eggs on it. "You are going to eat every single egg on there and I don't care if you have to lick the plate to get them all into your mouth," he told me with a smile on his face.

I smiled back and told him, "I'm hungry so I probably will end up licking the plate to get every inch of food of it."

The eggs were cooked perfectly and they appeared to be scrambled eggs but I could be wrong if Chris invented a new way to make eggs. I walked over to the table and placed my plate on it so I could eat without standing. I sat on a chair and shoveled the food into my mouth.

"This is good," I said after swallowing the food down my throat.

Chris replied, "Thanks. I worked really hard on my cooking ever since I joined a band. I have to learn how to cook in order to survive. Do you know how to cook really well? I forgot if you ever told me if you could or couldn't cook really well."

"I know how to cook really well and I don't think I have ever told you if I knew how to cook really well," I told him and he nodded his head. "Besides, I can cook very few things thanks to all my issues. I'm the problem child Chris."

"I don't think you are the problem child and everyone has issues. You just have more issues than others."

"Now that is the truth." I smiled.

Chris walked over to me and he touched my face. "I hope you believe me," he whispered out and I heard him since he made it loud enough for me to hear. "I don't want you to drown yourself with hate or allow yourself to be lonely."

"I don't want to drown in hate or be lonely. I am just trying to figure things out and it's not working with all the stress coming down upon me," I stated telling the truth.

"I know you don't want that Luna," he replied. He kissed me on the cheek and I turned a bit red from the kiss on my cheek because I didn't expect it. "Anyways, I plan on having you sing today and you are going to like it. I had to cancel several other things in order to get you to fit into the tour."

"What am I going to sing though?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "Whatever you want to sing is fine with me. You should look through some of your favorite songs in order to see what you are going to sing."

"Okay," I replied. "I want to sing a song called Change of Mind. I think it is a pretty song and I think it kind of describes what people feel sometimes."

"I can't wait to hear the song," he said smiling. He looked down at his watch and he added, "We should get going to the place we are singing at. I made sure it was a few minute walk so you could get some exercise after eating all those eggs."

I looked down at my empty plate and laughed. "That is a good idea. Thanks for looking out for my wellbeing," I told him.

I got up from the table and placed the plate in the sink. I grabbed my purse and he asked me, "Are you ready to go now and do you have your phone?"

"My phone is in my purse and I turned it off last night so I wouldn't have to charge it this morning," I answered softly.

We left the tour bus and walked for a few minutes before reaching the place we're performing at today. I looked at it and noticed that it could hold up to two thousand people and I wonder how many were going to be there today to watch Fozzy and me preform. I didn't dare tell Chris what's on my mind and I pulled out my pills and took two of them to make sure I would calm down in a few minutes.

We entered the building after showing our IDs to the security team and I looked around with curiosity. Chris watched me with joy since he knew I would be curious about everything inside and how many people were going to be here tonight. Chris asked me, "Are you happy to be here tonight? I think you seem very happy about being here inside this building."

"I'm going to be good. Anyways, do you have a regular band for me to play with? The song I want to do is a pretty soft song," I told him.

Chris smiled and said, "I do have a regular band for you. Just show them the song you want to do and they'll make sure the music is perfect for it."

Chris led me to where the band was and he told them, "This is your singer tonight and you will treat her with respect and kindness."

"Yes sir," the band replied and I stared at the girl with red hair because she looked so pretty.

"Luna, please tell them everything they need to know about the song and you can practice singing it," Chris told me and he exited the room after staring at me for a few seconds.

I showed the band the song I wanted to sing and told them, "I hope you guys don't mind how soft it is but it does have a strong point."

"It does," the red head said in agreement. "Basically it says how guys can lie and that if they have a ring on their finger, they can still be lying to you."

"Anyways, what is your name?" I asked the red head.

She smiled. "My name is Isabel Brooks," she answered and she looked at my tattoo. "That is a badass tattoo girl. I bet that lovely man go you it a while back, right?"

"Yeah, he did get me this tat."

"I can tell by how you took look at each other," she told me. "Besides, I think he really likes you Luna. I think it's because you are different from other girls and you aren't superficial."

I nodded my head. "He might like me but that doesn't mean anything right now. What matters is if we get this song done on time and for me to preform it like a pro," I told her. "I don't want to look like an idiot out there and singing bad because I'm not much of a singer."

"I think you can do it," Isabel replied. "Are you part Spanish or something?"

"I am one forth Mexican." I smiled. "That is how I got my coloring and dark hair. I think it's great because people think I can speak Spanish but I can't speak it at all. I'm a shitty Spanish speaker."

We started practicing the song and once Chris walked in, I stopped singing. He stared at me and then he asked, "Is that what you were hiding? You sound amazing."

"Thanks," I said blushing slightly and Isabel watched us before saying anything.

"She is very good but she denies it," she told Chris. "Anyways, she can be your opening act, right? Someone that good should be a show starter."

"She can open the show but she has to make me look bad," Chris stated. He tossed me some sunglasses and added to what he said before, "You have to wear those sunglasses too and make yourself look hot with some makeup. We want you to be the hottest girl in the room."

He exited the room and I looked at Isabel who was smiling. Isabel told me, "He so likes you girl!"

"Too bad he is dating my mother." I looked down.

"I bet she is only with him to get money. Hell, he is so good looking though. I wished she could allow someone better to love him like you," she stated. "Anyways, let's get your makeup done so you can look very pretty. I don't want the other girls to talk shit about you and think they are better than you. If they were better than you, they would be getting a super sexy step dad and have a great singing voice."

"He can sing too you know. He may not have the best vocal range but he can sing," I told Isabel and she did my makeup to be a pale brown color with some white underneath it.

"Now let's put on pink lipstick," she told me and she applied the lipstick.

I walked over to the stage with my band for today and we told the people who sat in the audience, "We are the Secret's Angel. We are way better than Fozzy and Chris Jericho has nothing on us. We are going to rock you!"

Chris got on stage and asked, "Did you just say you are better than us? I can't believe you think you are better than Fozzy! Everyone, tell who you want!"

"FOZZY! FOZZY!" the audience shouted.

"See? They want Fozzy," Chris said and I held up a finger.

"Now listen to what makes a real band," I told him and I began to sing,

"Who are you without your soul at night?  
It was you hiding under the lights.  
True colors are hard to see; so clearly  
when the difference between night and day is showing black and white  
it's time we all know the truth.

Change of mind, not falling for it this time  
every ring on your finger stands for a lie.  
Looking up to you, now I am only seeing through your words.  
Your unfaithful words are only a disguise.

It kills to know the truth about you.  
I used to turn to your voice to feel alive inside.  
With every word my heart would beat now it's only sinking.  
...It's only sinking  
It's time we all know the truth."

Chris listened and he began to clap after the performance and he told me, "Now it's time for me to shine sweetheart because I'm so much better than you at singing."

Chris began to sing Enemy and the audience freaked out and I laughed about them freaking out. I made sure I wasn't near the microphone because I didn't need all the people to hear me laugh. After all, that would seem very weird and awkward if they did.

After the concert was over, I met up with Chris backstage. He said, "You were so amazing out there. I need to hear you sing more often Luna."

"Too bad you won't because I was so nervous out there," I confessed. "I had butterflies in my stomach but you watching made them go away but it didn't stop my nerves."

"I think you wanted me to say something discouraging about your singing, right? Well, I'm not going to say anything discouraging about your singing because I did enjoy it. The music was soft and your voice was soft too but that only made the words more noticeable and emotional," Chris told me with a smile on his face. "Your father and mother would be proud if they could have seen your performance."

"The only thing my mother would do is pretend to listen and like it," I told him harshly. "She wouldn't have gotten me the pills if you didn't say anything about them."

"Well, where is my thank you at then?" he asked me. "You know, for helping you get the pills from your mother."

I kissed Chris on the lips and pulled away. "There is your thank you Chris and you may leave now," I told him. "I think you have a few more songs to do before the entire crowd leaves. If you can't sing, then sign some autographs and take some pictures. The fans love you."

"I don't want to sing or take pictures right now because I want to hang out with you Luna," he told me smiling. "I only want to be with you right now and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Is that why you went out with my mother and left me to be all alone? I'm always alone unless you are around Chris," I said. "I have little to no human interaction most of the time and if I do, it's only with you and no one else."

Chris nodded his head. "I know. I just need you to find someone who isn't Alexander to hang out with. I don't trust Alexander at all."

"Why don't you trust him? He is such a sweet guy and he wouldn't hurt a fly unless he wanted to cheat on someone," I stated.

"I know but something about him is off and I just want you to know that. I don't want us to hide things from each other anymore and if you are in pain over something you should tell me," Chris told me but I knew he was just trying to see how I felt about him which I didn't know the answer to yet. I didn't have an answer for my behavior towards him.

I smiled and told him, "Well, I need to get to the tour bus. I need to eat something and make dinner for everyone but I guess I have to walk with you to the tour bus?"

"No," Chris told me. "You don't have to walk with me to the tour bus. You may go alone to the tour bus and prepare something for me to eat."

I said goodbye and that I would see him later. Then, I walked out of the building and back to the tour bus with a wig on my head so no one would recognize me. I also made sure I had my purse and Isabel's number so I could keep her updated on my life and what is going on with it.

I opened the tour bus door and I felt like something was wrong. I asked, "Hello? Mother are you in here?"

I heard nothing but I then heard some noise coming from the bedroom area. I walked over to the bedroom door and I opened it to a sight I never thought I would see ever. I back away in shock and I knew that it looked like I was in a movie of some sort.

"What the hell mom?" I asked her still in complete shock.


	10. Chapter 10

-Chapter 10

My mother looked at me and then at the person she was with. "This isn't what it looks like Luna darling. I didn't do anything wrong sweetie," she tried to tell me but I didn't believe her at all. "You have to believe me for once in your life darling."

"No! I don't fucking believe you! What are you doing with Alexander? This isn't right mother! This is right at all," I told her crying. "How could you be with my best friend when you have the best boyfriend in the world? Chris is wonderful and I will tell him if you don't explain what is going on."

Alexander got up and he tried to tell me it wasn't what it seemed. "You have to believe me Luna," he stated and I shook my head.

"JUST GET OUT!" I shouted at him and I picked up a vase and threw it towards him. He dodged it and I told him, "Just go now! Or I'll tell Chris to beat you fat arse out of here!"

"Goodbye Selena," Alexander said and he walked passed me. I closed my eyes and tried to get rid of the image of them being together out of my head.

My mother got off the bed and walked over to me. "You better not tell Chris or something bad will happen to you Luna. Do you understand? Something will happen to you and you won't wake up on Earth or in my house or on this tour bus. Well, you probably won't wake up on this tour bus but in a mental hospital."

"I won't tell him," I told her lying and I used my acting to cover it up.

"Good."

My mother left the tour bus and I grabbed my cell phone out of my purse and dialed Chris's phone number. I needed him to fix things and get everything working right in my head. I need him to help me get the image of my best friend trying to sleep with my mother out of my mind. Maybe my mother seduced him, right? No. Alexander probably was going to have sex with her willingly.

Chris answered and he heard me crying. "Luna? Did someone hurt you? Calm down and tell me what happened," Chris told me through the phone. "You know what? I am going to be there in a few minutes. Just stay calm and relaxed."

Chris didn't hang up the phone at all and I heard him running to the tour bus thanks to the phone. I heard the tour bus door open after ten minutes of him running. Well, maybe it was five and my sense of time was becoming way off.

"Luna," Chris muttered out looking me over and he added, "Did someone hurt you? Just tell me what happened."

"Mother," I said simply.

"She did something wrong didn't she? She didn't something hurt you didn't she? Did Alexander take part in this?" he asked me madly and I nodded. I think he got the picture thanks to me crying and the room being a complete mess when he looked at it. "Selena threatened you didn't she? She wants you dead or inside a mental hospital and she told you not to tell me anything you saw, right? She is such a twisted woman!"

"Alexander was going to sleep with her and I threw a vase at him but it missed," I confessed. "She probably tricked him into it. I know she did because she is that type of woman. She just wants sex because she hasn't gotten if from you yet."

"How do you know that?" Chris asked me in shock that I knew such a thing.

I answered, "I can tell you know. Alexander doesn't have a lot of money so she isn't using him for money and you are her money man. You haven't' slept with her and so she has found a source to give her the pleasure of sleeping with someone Chris. She also did this to my father but I never thought she would do it again Chris. This all my fault Chris. This all my fault again."

Chris asked me, "Do you wish for me to take you away from the tour bus for the night? You know, to be away from your mother for a while?"

"Yes," I answered. "I need to be away from her for a bit and maybe she'll cool down and not want me to be killed by her hands."

"She also said she wanted to place you in a mental hospital, right?" Chris muttered out. "It makes sense because she wanted the doctor to say you were crazy."

I nodded my head and sighed. "I didn't think she really wanted it though. I only had a feeling about it and now she is threatening to kill me. That isn't how a mother should act towards her child. I hope your kids' mother doesn't act like my mother."

"I hope she doesn't kill you. That would make me very upset and angry with her," Chris told me. "You are too wonderful for her to kill and you make life sound very good and fun despite all of your issues. You always go out of your way to have fun and I'm proud of you for that. It probably isn't easy for you to go out and do that."

I looked down. "It isn't easy for me at all," I told him. "The doctors wrote change is bad for me because I cannot adjust to living other lifestyles easily."

"I know that. Your files said all of that from a Mrs. Danielle Roberts," Chris replied. "You were considered just emotional fragile by her and that a slight depression was to blame which turned out to be false. What is the real problem is you adjusting to change without someone's help. If someone helped you adjust, you could probably just be fine with change."

"And I do need approval and a true parent but my dad isn't here to help. Well, I can use a best friend who doesn't want my mother." I smiled at Chris to let him know I was thinking of him for being a good friend for me in my time of need.

Chris smiled back and nodded his head. "I can be that for you. I can anything you want me to be Luna," he told me honestly.

"I know you can be anything I want you to be," I replied. "You really care for me Chris and I'm glad you do. I haven't really met anyone who cares for me before. I'm shocked that you and my father are the only real people who do. Well, I think Isabel likes me for me."

"Anyways, grab some clothes and we'll head to a different place away from your mother for the night. I want you to lie to her about your whereabouts and I will lie to her too. Say you are going to be with Isabel and I'm going to say I am staying with some friends in order to discuss tour details," Chris told me and he handed me my purse and cell phone. "Be a good girl Luna and you won't get into trouble at all."

I nodded and I told my mother I am going to be at Isabel's and Chris was going to stay with some friends who work with his tour details. I told her to expect Chris to pick me up and we'll be back by morning. She said okay and I knew she actually believed me because she couldn't say my story is false since Isabel is real.

I picked out several tops and pants to wear because I couldn't decide on which one I actually wanted to wear. Chris came into the room and he picked out a grey top for himself and black jeans and a scarf. I bet he wanted to look casual and I knew he could get off with it but I couldn't.

"I need to grab something else before we leave," I told him and I looked under my bed to find a black locket that my father gave me. I knew I hid it somewhere but I couldn't remember. "Let's get going."

Chris studied the black locket and the clothes I picked out. "Don't you want to bring a brush to brush out your hair?" he asked me.

"I can brush my hair when we get back." I looked him in the eyes to show him I was serious about not taking a brush with me.

"Okay and who gave you that locket? It's very beautiful."

"My father gave me this locket when I turned 14 years old," I told Chris. "He didn't say why he got it in black but I am pretty sure it was because he thought it was my favorite color. My favorite color is white since it is pretty plain and simple."

Chris smiled. "You like simple things, correct?"

I nodded. "I do like simple things so that is a yes," I told him with a smile on my face. "The only good things about this locket are that it's from my dad and that it matches well with black."

"I'm glad you like it because if I was your father, I would be worrying if you like it," Chris told me. "Not that it'll matter to you because it's all about the though, right?"

"I guess that is why I like it. I have always been fond of lockets," I replied to Chris. "I think it's because they are a beautiful thing and I like beautiful things. I also like simple things because they aren't over the top and it sure makes my life easier using them or having them around."

"You seem to be very in touch with yourself Luna." Chris smiled softly.

"I know."

He took my stuff and placed it into a bag so I could carry it easily. "We're going to take a cab to the hotel, okay? I just want to know if that is okay with you," Chris told me. "I don't know if you are okay with cabs or what so I had to make sure first."

I told him, "I am okay with taking a cab. I never took one before but I guess it'll be okay to take one with you for the first time."

"I'm going to be the beautiful scenery you see on the way to the hotel, okay? So, Luna, keep your eyes on me and you won't miss anything beautiful yet simple," Chris said and I laughed. "Don't laugh at me! I really meant all of that!"

"I know you weren't kidding Chris. Let's just call the cab and get going," I told him and he dialed the cab's number while looking at me.

"Hello," Chris said into the phone. "I want to place in a request for a cab to pick me and my hot girlfriend up. Yes? That is fine. I can wait for twenty minutes before it arrives. Anyways, just make sure they take us the finest hotel within Ohio and away from Cincinnati, okay? Got it. We'll be able to pay in cash. Bye!"

"That was the most amazing phone call ever," I told Chris. "I wish I could be as funny as you and lie to everyone over the phone. Besides, I'm not your girlfriend or hot. I'm never going to be hot but an average girl who is living a really strange life that seems like a dream."

Chris laughed. "I think you are hot so that is all that matters and the fact you're not my girlfriend kind of makes me upset."

We waited for twenty minutes outside in the cool night air and Chris tried to make me laugh and have a bunch of fun waiting out there with him. I looked on and saw the cab pulling up to us. Chris walked over to the guy in the front seat who was a heavy weight man but he looked slightly handsome.

Chris then signaled for me to get inside the cab and I listened. Chris told the guy, "We'll pay you the money once we reach our destination and if you don't get us there, we won't pay you. Fair?"

"Fair," the guy said in a deep voice.

I held onto Chris's soft hand the entire ride and he kept me awake by singing little songs under his breath. I enjoyed the songs and I knew they belonged to Fozzy since he probably only knows his bands' songs. Chris kissed me on the lips several times and I smiled after each kiss because I was happy he did. I did return them so it wasn't like he was doing all the work.

The cab pulled up to a fancy hotel and said, "This is your stop and you owe me over 100 dollars."

"We'll pay you two hundred dollars for you troubles of driving me and my girl here," Chris said pulling out two hundred dollars' worth in twenty dollar bills.

I laughed at how many bills he pulled out and told him, "You could have just given him two one hundred dollar bills Chris. That would have saved us more time to spend together."

"I know darling but this man deserves tons of twenties," Chris said with a smile and he thanked the man for giving us a ride.

We walked inside the hotel and I looked around it because it was so fancy. It had blue wallpaper and a bunch of crystal chandeliers. I told Chris, "Those can kill you if they land on you and smash you like a grape. Am I right about that?"

"I know," he replied. "I would push you out of the way to save you if one did fall. I would love to take a hit for you any day baby."

"Aw thanks Chris," I said smiling.

He checked into the hotel and got us a room. "Thank you," he told the person at the desk and he grab all the stuff he laid on the ground. "Let's get to our room Luna."

We took an elevator to get to our room which was room number 12 and we entered the floor where our room was at. I then saw our room and took the room key from Chris to open the door. I walked into our room and was surprised at how simple the room looked.

"I made sure to get you a simple room," Chris told me. "I hope I didn't overdo it Luna."

"You did fine Chris," I said to assure him the room was fine with me. "Besides, it looks really nice for something in a fancy hotel."

Chris smiled and he closed the door behind us. "We are going to get some sleep first and maybe do some fun things in the morning before we return to the tour bus to your dreaded mother," Chris told me. "I hope you don't mind being away from your mother for a long time Luna because you are."

"That is fine to me." I smiled. "The fact you are keeping me away from her is wonderful and you didn't have to do it but you have so it's all good. Besides, she is totally going to want to kill me if she finds out about us always hanging out whenever she has her chance."

"Anyways, let's get sleeping so I can hold you in my arms," Chris stated. "I want to hold you and kiss you like crazy."

"Let's not kiss me like crazy."

"Okay."


	11. Chapter 11

-Chapter 11

"_I didn't think you could manage to hold in your love for me so long," said a voice that sounded like a thousand angels in my opinion. "Luna, you have to admit it soon and I want to know if you plan admitting your love for me anytime soon."_

_I blinked my eyes and told the person, "I don't know what I am feeling anymore. I think I will understand what I am feeling soon." I touched their face but I couldn't see them very well. Of course, this is a dream so I was probably blocking it all out._

_The person kissed me on the lips and told me, "Well, you have to admit it soon because I want to know how you feel about me before something bad happens. Something like me doing something that won't make you happy Luna. I want the best for you and nothing more."_

I woke up and I remembered my first dream I have with the mystery guy where I admitted my love for him. I didn't know who the guy was and I wanted to know who he was. The fact that he wanted me to admit my love for him meant something relevant to me. I needed to have another dream in order to understand what I feel about this man.

"Luna?" Chris's voice asked and I jumped up nearly out of his arms but he held me down. "What are you doing up so early in the morning? Shouldn't you be sleeping with your head on top of my chest and having me kissing you a million times?"

I looked over at Chris and told him, "I had a strange dream Chris and so I woke up. I didn't understand it at all since it was a mystery man in it."

Chris kissed me on the lips and whispered, "You need to sleep sweetie. With your mother out to get you, you are going to need all the sleep you can get. Please, Luna, get some sleep and we can take some things over and maybe some new plans."

"Okay."

We woke up an hour or two later and Chris pulled out some clothing. "We're going to run away together," he told me. "You have to make sure to tell everyone you left with me willingly. Me and my band are going to leave and we are taking you with us. We will have to give you a new look and some new clothes."

I blinked and asked, "Runaway together? Why do we have to have to run away from my mother though? She would suspect something then."

"I guess we'll have to hold off on that plan."

"Please do that," I told him. "We have to make sure you want to leave my mother and I have to want to do something more than anything. Then, I can leave my mother and go elsewhere with you. We just have to time it out perfectly."

"Anyways, I have decided we are going to leave together and run off. I want you to be safe and the only way that is going to happen is if you are away from your mother," Chris told me and he hugged me softly. "Just promise you will leave with me."

I hugged him back. "I promise I will leave with you no matter what. I am very devoted to leaving my mother soon and you are my only ticket out."

"I know I am."

I smiled and touched his face. "But we should only be thinking about the positives right now and that is you can protect me from my mother. You are my sword and shield Chris. Well, you are mostly my shield but you can be the sword."

"That is a pretty good comparison. How did you come up with such a thing? I mean, you would have to be very smart in order to think of something like that," he told me. "Anyways, I know you are very smart but how about we come up with a plan to eat something for breakfast?"

"Thanks for saying I'm smart," I replied with a smile on my face. "Yeah, we should decide on something for breakfast. I think I can't stand to lose any more weight than I have so far."

Chris smiled back and asked me, "What are you craving to eat? Let your stomach speak to your Luna, okay?"

"I want to eat some pears or something that is fruit. Do they have muffins here or a Waffle House nearby?" I answered. I bet I looked totally curious about my surroundings and what was around me. I really wanted some strawberry jelly or some fruity jam to eat with my waffles.

"They have a Waffle House nearby," Chris told me picking up his cell phone and he dialed a number. "Can you bring me my car please? Thanks!"

"You have a car here?"

"I have a car everywhere."

I nodded my head. "Impressive," I muttered out. "Anyways, what do you want to eat there? I plan on getting some eggs, waffles, and more if I can."

"That sounds very good in my opinion. Do you mind if I copy what you are getting? I'm going to eat as much as you do and enjoy it. Plus, you can eat as much as you want too because I am paying for our breakfast, lunch, and dinner," Chris told me with a smile on his face. "I think we are going to over stuff ourselves today."

"So, we have to find a way to burn off all those calories, right? Do you have a plan for that Chris? You must know something we can do to burn calories and it better not involve sex," I stated.

Chris asked, "Do you want to learn to wrestle? I can teach you some moves and that will help you burn some calories."

I nodded my head. "I haven't seen Wrestling before so you might be able to get me to like it," I answered and that made Chris nod his head and smile. "Did you like to wrestle Chris?"

He didn't answer right away and he thought about the question for a few minutes before actually answering what I asked him. He told me, "I didn't like how they were treating me but I did love to wrestle. Really all we do is be a Sports Entertainer. You see, the WWE is PG and that makes me upset. I wish to say a bunch of things that make more sense than what I have to say. It's hard you know. Besides, I wasn't doing anything at the time. I hope that stops soon because everyone deserves a chance."

"That is true Chris."

"Yeah. Anyways, let's go wait in the lobby for my sexy car that you are going to love and hate to not have by the end of the day," Chris told me with a smile and he picked up my purse and his wallet. "Come on!"

I rolled my eyes and told him, "I'm coming Chris."

We walked to the lobby after getting off the elevator which Chris held me through since I kind of freaked out from getting on it. I always think that it is going to get stuck and I'll be trapped in there for several hours. Well, that wouldn't be so bad if I was stuck with Chris inside the elevator.

Chris looked outside and smiled. "The car is here sweetie," he told me. "You are going to love the car and I forget what type of car it is but I know that it is silver!"

"That is all you know about your car? What do you do when you get a car? Leave it in every state so you can have a car be dropped off to you and you drive it around?" I asked him and he nodded. "Let me guess. They have someone drop it off and then a second person picks the person who dropped it off up and takes them back to wherever they came, am I correct?"

"You must be a psychic because you just described everything like it happens," he told me with a smile on his handsome face. Did I just say handsome face? I must be on drugs.

I blinked my eyes and then a silver car pulled up to us. A man got out and he was bald. He then shouted, "Yo! What is up Chris?"

"Not much Beck. Beck this is my girlfriend Luna Carson," Chris said introducing me using one of his lies. Well, it was almost a complete lie. I am a girl who is his best friend, right?"

I waved hello to the man named back and said, "How is it going?"

"She is a keeper," Beck said looking me over. "Where did you meet her at? She must be part Mexican or something Chris because she is smoking!"

"She is from the south but grew up in the North," Chris told him. "I don't want to get into details at this moment. I do, however, want to say that I meet her in Kentucky and heard her singing. She sounded wonderful and so I invited her on tour. She is also a great actress."

Beck nodded. "That is sweet man. I hope she makes it to the big times like you dude."

"She will."

I looked down at the ground blushing from slight embarrassment because Chris was rubbing me into some guy's face just for fun. I didn't understand it at first but Chris liked to show me off a much as he could to people. I think it's because he doesn't really like my mother but I might be wrong. After all, who would like me anyways? I'm too plain and simple.

Beck said goodbye and shook my head. Then, he got into another car which took off. Chris looked at me and asked, "Do you like him?"

"He is alright I guess. I got a question Chris," I muttered out.

"Yes?"

"Why do you say I'm your girlfriend to everyone you meet?" I asked him with curiosity and he sighed. "You don't have to answer my question if you don't want to."

Chris told me, "It's because I really like you Luna. Besides, it's not like your mother is in a real relationship with me and actually gives a damn about me."

"But I give a damn about you Chris so please don't be worried about what she thinks," I told Chris softly.

He nodded his head. "I know you give a damn about me but I do want some other people too. It's a nice feeling to have when you know someone cares for you."

"It is a nice feeling," I replied softly and I was trying to think of who cared for me besides Chris. "Isabel, my father, and you are the only people I know that care for me. I love knowing that you care for me and I think it is sweet of you."

"It is sweet of me, right? Well, I know it is but it doesn't happen naturally. I think your mother just loves attention and I think that is all she wants. Plus, you can't forget my fans and my band. They like you a lot," Chris told me with a cute smile.

I laughed. "I did forget them. I know they like me or love me."

We finally got into the silver car and Chris began to drive after putting it in the mode you drive in. I have no clue about the terms of driving but I can drive. Is that all that matters? Well, to me that is all the matters when it comes to me driving.

Chris pulled out a Fozzy CD and placed it in the CD player. He began to play his music and I felt like rocking out to the music but I didn't. I wouldn't want Chris to know that I think his music is great. He doesn't need a bigger ego to make him think he is better than everyone else. He already thinks he is the best wrestler in the world.

To make things worse, Chris began to sing the songs. I looked over at him and he just sang out, "Well I wonder about the hunger…" and I knew the song which is called God Pounds His Nails.

"What are you doing?" I asked him. "Don't even answer with singing because I can see and hear that you are singing."

He didn't answer but he continued singing and once the song was over, he looked over at me and said, "I was singing you a song you can rock out too. I can make a whole crowd sing along to my songs and what can you do Luna? You can look good and rock out to my songs."

"I know I look great but not totally great. I'm just average," I told him with a smile on my face. "Besides, I'm not even close to looking absolutely good."

Chris laughed. "You just don't want to admit you look great," he said. "You have to admit it in order to say thank you when I say you are beautiful. Plus, I mean it when I say it."

He then pulled into a parking lot and I looked at the building. "Wow," I muttered out. "You actually brought me to the Waffle House."

"Why would I make that up? I actually listen to what you have to say." Chris parked the car and he opened the doors so we could get out.

"I know you didn't lie but I didn't really think you would want to eat at Waffle House with me," I told him. "I think it is great that you listen to me."

"I don't think your mother listens to you though but who does she listen to?"

I laughed and so did Chris. "You need to quit making jokes about my mother. They are too funny Chris," I said getting out of the car slowly just in case some idiot was pulling in and might hit me with their car.

Chris got out and he asked me, "Still getting eggs, waffles, and whatever else sounds good to you?"

I nodded my head. "Why wouldn't I be getting something that sounds good to me and my stomach? I think I am going to get everything on the menu now," I told him.

"You wouldn't make me into debt though because I have tons of money," he replied pulling out his wallet and opening it up so I could see it. "See? Tons of money."

I rolled my eyes. "I know you have tons of money already so you don't need to remind me Chris. Plus, you are making me slightly jealous because I want to have tons of money so I can feed the poor and go to college."

"You have tons of hope for people," he told me.

"I know I do. I just think it's because I want people to live a very good life instead of a bad life. They are people who are living life with less than me," I muttered out sadly. "I just want to help them improve their life because it'll make me feel good and know I did something to benefit someone. Besides, I want to give someone a chance at something that I couldn't have."

"What would that be?" Chris asked me.

I looked at him and looked away. "A true family."

We walked into the building and got us a seat. A waitress eventually walked over to us and she seemed to be very jolly. She had long blonde hair, which was fake because she is a natural brown haired girl, and blue eyes that looked very icy.

"What can I get you guys today?" she asked me. "OMG! Are you Chris Jericho?"

Chris smiled and nodded his head. "The one and only," Chris said and he looked over at me. "This is my girlfriend Luna."

"Hi," I said with confusion but I then got the point that he was trying to keep the girl from flirting with him.

The girl smiled and told us, "Well, can I have an autograph after you two are done eating? I can let you sign the napkins. Make sure you say to Ashley on it."

"I will and we want to get this," Chris said pointing to the food on the menu and I didn't see what he got us. "I will also love to have two waters."

"Coming right up sir," she said and she walked off.

"Well, aren't you famous?"

"I know I am."

I rolled my eyes. "I already know that you are and you know what I meant, right? Anyways, what did you get us? I want to know before I shovel it into my mouth and swallow it."

"I got us two eggs, several waffles, and hash browns," Chris told me. "I think that would taste good going into one's stomach, right? Besides, I just wanted something huge to eat."

"I know Chris. Anyways, can I have a kiss before we eat? I want to make it seem like we are totally an item," I asked.

"You sound like a popular girl from the books and movies. Are you sure you're not popular or were popular in school? And you can have all the kisses you want."

"Thanks."

Our food came and he kissed me right in front of the waitress but made it seem like he was going to kiss me before she came and ruined it. She muttered out, "Sorry." And walked off.

"That was a good thing, right?" I asked.

Chris nodded. "I love having jealous fans fighting over me. Maybe she will write a blog about you and me or something exciting to make your mother very piss."

"I hope she does Chris because that would make my day," I told him.

We began to eat and I felt dizzy from the kiss. Well, slightly dizzy and my heart was racing like someone was on a track field running for their life. I didn't know the feeling and I couldn't guess it. I wonder what I'm feeling.


	12. Chapter 12

-Chapter 12

I looked at the bill Chris had and asked, "Are you sure you want to pay for the breakfast? I have money to pay for it all and you don't have to worry about paying another cent for me Chris. Please just let me pay for something for once because you are starting to make me feel useless at buying myself something to eat! Usually I have to buy myself something to eat."

"I'm not going to let you buy anything when I'm around you. I have to treat you like the Princess you are," he told me with a handsome smile on his face. He added, "Plus, I love buying things for you because it makes me feel like I'm doing some good for someone and it also makes me feel like I'm spending money on an amazing girlfriend that I don't have."

"You aren't going to get a girlfriend if you keep paying for things. Well, that isn't true. The only girls you are going to attract by buying them things is girls like my mother. All of them will be gold diggers," I replied to Chris and I laughed a bit because I liked the fact I am allowed to make fun of gold diggers.

He placed the bill on the table and he grabbed my hands. "Have I ever told you that I think you are pretty? Well, I must have because I think it and usually what I think about comes out of my mouth. Plus, you might be able to read my mind then."

"You have pretty much called me every word for pretty Chris," I muttered out feeling very flattered. Most guys ignore me or pretend that they like me but Chris is different. He actually has taken a real interest in me and my life.

"Wow. I must be stupid if I can't remember saying those things to you," he told me. "Anyways, let's get going back to the tour bus and make your mother proud. Hopefully, Alexander won't be there to make it very awkward for me and you and your mother to be in the room all at once with him."

I laughed. "What makes it awkward in the room is when I see my mother kissing you in front of me when you have kissed me before," I told Chris.

"That is pretty awkward now that I think about it. Should I stop kissing her and leave her?" Chris asked me and I knew he wanted a serious answer.

I felt my heart race and I said, "I have to go to the bathroom. Can you pay the bill while I go so we can get out of here?" Damn! I keep running away from getting rid of him and my mother for good. I am tired of them dating when it doesn't mean anything.

"Sure," Chris said with disappointment from me not answering his question. He must have known I was trying to avoid being involved with him and my mother but I kept coming into the equation. "The bathroom is near where we walked in at. Can you find it on your own?"

I nodded my head and I ran off to the bathroom. I locked the door behind me looked into the mirror to see myself because I wanted to see if I was giving anything away. I couldn't believe I ran away from the question and I knew my face had to give away my scared expression of answering that question.

The mirror had a girl in it with red cheeks and tired eyes from being alive a little too long. "You look like shit," I told the girl and I knew it was me but I didn't want to admit it. I was to ashamed of admitting the girl in the mirror was me.

I washed my face and took another look into the mirror but the girl looked the same. Well, my face was less red now and that meant I was calming down. I needed to calm down in order to feel better about what I did and maybe give Chris an honest answer. Also, the time we slept together popped into my mind. Shit!

I took my cell phone from my purse and I dialed Isabel's number. "Hello?" Isabel asked picking up her phone and that made me smile.

"Can I see you today? I need you to also pick something up at the store and not ask what it is for yet but you might know what I am talking about when I saw what I need," I said to Isabel in a calm tone and I remembered the time me and Chris slept together. I need to make sure I wasn't pregnant in order to give him an answer. If I didn't screw up, then Chris can have my mother.

"What do you need girl? I'll get whatever you want in order to help you," Isabel told me and I sighed with relief. "I just want to know if you are okay because you sound like you are trying to remain calm for whatever reason you have to pretend to be calm. Did something happen between you and Chris?"

I closed my eyes and told her, "Go to the nearest drug store and pick up a pregnancy tester. I will explain everything about my situation when I meet you up later, okay? Don't even tell anyone who it is for or why you are getting it. Make sure when we meet up not to bring it. I don't need some paparazzi to take a picture of me and you with it."

"Got it. Take care girl."

She hung up and I got out of the bathroom. Chris stood near the exit and he asked, "Ready?"

"Yeah I am and I will give you an answer about what you asked soon. I just need to clear my mind and think," I told Chris with a smile on my face. I couldn't bear to tell him about me asking for a pregnancy tester. "So, we are heading back to the tour bus after we get back to the hotel, right?"

(Back at the Tour Bus- Two Hours Later)

I walked into the tour bus and found Isabel already inside with all of her things. "Hey girl!" she shouted when she saw me. "Hey Chris!" She ran over to us and hugged us roughly. "I didn't think it would take you guys so long to get here."

I hugged her back and got out of the hug. "Anyways, Chris is leaving to find my mother and how did you get in here?"

She held up a key. "I found it on the ground outside underneath a rock," she told me. "I think it's your mother's key because it is so ugly and boring."

"True that. Anyways, bye Chris!" I said hugging Chris goodbye and he didn't say a word.

Once Chris left the tour bus, I asked, "Did you bring the tester because I need to find out if I pregnant or not. Plus, I have to answer a question Chris asked me about him and my mother. I need to make sure everything is going to be alright."

"First I need to know the entire story about what is going on with you needing a tester," Isabel told me and she handed me the tester. "But I will break the tester if you don't answer so don't try not answering."

"Well, I slept with Chris before but I'm not sure if I ever told you that. Anyways, so he asked me if I wanted him to stop kissing my mom and have him dump her but I couldn't answer him. So, in order to find out my answer, I needed a pregnancy tester which Chris would never buy for me. I don't think it's likely for me to get pregnant since I used to starve myself and my body did cut down in certain functions but it's still very likely," I told Isabel explain my predicament. "So I have to find out if I am pregnant with his child. I don't want my child to be without it's father."

"That sucks dear. Anyways, you can take the test now and we can find out if you are pregnant with Chris's baby. I hope nothing goes wrong if you are. You are such a sweet girl," Isabel told me with a smile on her face and I smiled back.

I looked down and closed my eyes. "Do I have to pee in a cup?"

She answered, "Yes you have to pee in a cup. That is the only way you are going to find out if you are having an Irvine baby."

"Great. Anyways, I will get a cup and it'll be plastic so I can toss it out when I am done with it," I told Isabel softly with a sense of knowledge of knowing how to handle this situation.

I walked into the kitchen part of the tour bus and grabbed out a plastic cup. I placed it on the table and picked up the tester from Isabel's hands. I then went back to the table and picked up the plastic cup so I could go into the bathroom and pee in the cup.

"I hope this works. Do you have the second tester?" I asked Isabel.

"I have four different testers to see if we are right about it," she told me.

"Damn! That is a lot of testers and I didn't ask you to get four different testers to see if they all say the same answer about me," I told her and she laughed. "Anyways, I will be right back with my pee in this cup and all of the testers to be place inside my pee."

I went into the bathroom and peed into the cup. I popped the tester into the yellow water and then asked Isabel, "Can you bring me all the testers?"

I placed all the testers into the yellow water and waited three minutes. I checked after three minutes and they are read negative. "They are negative?" Isabel asked me. "That is such a relief and a loss at the same time. Anyways, let's throw them out."

We threw away all the testers (and the cup) but not the other ones because I probably needed them just in case the pregnancy hormones kick in soon. I don't need to make any mistakes with this at all. I looked at the testers that remained and picked them up so I could place them under my bed or something. I instead place them in my purse in a secret pocket.

"No one is going to find them now," I announced to her. "Besides, I now know what I have to say to Chris in order to set everything right."

"What is that?"

"I am going to tell him to dump my mother and then we can leave her behind like she never existed," I told Isabel with a smile. "I would have ran away if I was pregnant because my mother would want to kill me. Plus, the fact I am always with Chris would have made her suspected him to be the baby daddy. I don't think I would have left him though. I probably would have left the town or something."

Isabel smiled back. "Are you sure you aren't upset? You could have had a baby with him," she told me and I nodded my head with understand of her view.

"I am not upset at all because I wouldn't be able to support a baby right now but Chris could. Well, he probably wouldn't since he just got a divorce not too long ago and now he is with my terrible mother. I feel like I am so stupid already for getting myself involve between them," I said honestly to Isabel. "But I keep wanting Chris."

"I don't think it is lust though. You would think it's lust but you don't want him for pleasure or for yourself," she stated. "I bet this started out like revenge."

"It did but I don't want revenge now. I want Chris to be away from my mother and happy." I looked at the ground feeling sad. "I don't even know what I feel anymore because of the pills to keep my stress down and Chris clouding my mind. Plus, I have mystery dream guy."

Isabel laughed. "Dream mystery guy? Did you ever think that mystery guy could be someone you know? Maybe even someone you love?"

"I have thought about it but nothing comes mind. They just want me to love them and be with them forever but I just think it's my mind making things up," I confessed to Isabel. "My mind is always playing tricks on me and it does make me sick to my stomach to know it does this to me."

"I have an idea!" Isabel shouted after I finished speaking. "How about you invite Chris's kids over to the tour bus and maybe they can ruin your mother's relationship with Chris. She probably doesn't want to take care of someone else's kids. Get Chris's ex-wife to send the kids to Chris and make sure she says its permanent so your mother thinks she has to keep them forever."

I smirked and told Isabel, "That is total genius and totally something I should have thought of that myself in order to ruin their relationship in the first place. I think my mother is going to thank me for keeping her away from Chris and Chris is going to thank me for bringing his kids here. Plus, I can convince them to like me more than my mother in order to keep Chris from marrying her if she threatens him with something."

"You are so bad if you are going to convince them to like you more but I agree with you. Usually, I wouldn't but gold digging is bad."

"Tell me about it. I would never do that to poor Chris," I muttered out thinking about Chris. "He is the perfect man because he can sing, write, dance, and etc."

"So…?"

"What?"

"Do you like Chris?" Isabel asked me tapping her pink and black colored nails on the table behind us. She looked like she really wanted to know I how I felt about Chris but I didn't know how to answer that. I did like Chris and wanted him away from my mother but is that really the like she is talking about?

I shrugged. "I really don't know how I feel about him. I want him away from my mother and want him to be happy in his life. I guess you can say I like him but I can't say I love him."

"Well, you better figure out before he might marry your mother thinking you don't like him at all. He might even think you are using him," Isabel told me and she was right. Was I using Chris at all? No. That is totally wrong and I wouldn't be able to deal with myself if I was using Chris. I might have started that but I think I was trying to cover my feelings up and say they were fake feelings.

"I'll try and you better go. I don't need my mother to see you and make sure you place the key back under the rock you found it under," I told her feeling so conflicted inside. "Also, take care of yourself and I will call his ex-wife. I need her help more than anything else. Hopefully she will allow me to take care of her kids until Chris and my mother are done with."

Isabel smiled. "That's the spirit girl. Bye!"

Isabel exited the tour bus with my mother's spare key so she can place it back under the rock and I decided it was time to call Chris's ex-wife. I walked over to Chris's bed and pulled out a notebook with phone numbers. I just guessed that is where he would have such a thing and I found a girl named Jessica Irvine in there and I knew that had to be his ex-wife.

I picked up my cell phone from my purse and dialed her number. She picked up with, "Hello? Who is calling?" and she sounded pretty.

"Hey," I said into the phone. "This is Luna Carson and I'm going to be Chris's soon to be step daughter. I need your help with something and it is important. I just need you to answer my question in order to know that you are going to help me protect Chris."

Jessica replied with, "I will answer your question. Please go ahead and ask it Luna." She has really good manners.

"Do you still love Chris?" I asked her wanting her to say she did in order to get her to help me. "It can mean you still care for him and want to protect him."

"I do love him still and I really mean that. Why do you need help protecting him?" she asked me and she sounded worried. "I hope no one is out to get him."

"No one but my mother is. She is a gold digger who just wants to marry Chris for money and I don't want them to get married because of that. My mother is nothing but a horrible person who has no manners and no personality that can benefit people."

"She sounds like trash."

I laughed. "She is trash," I replied. "Anyways, I want you to send your kids here so I can break them apart. My mother hates kids and so that is the perfect thing to break them apart. Listen, I will protect them and I promise Chris will protect them too. He misses them a lot and I hope you don't say no to an opportunity for them to see their daddy again."

Jessica didn't answer for a minute because she was talking to someone and then she told me, "I'm going to send them to you and they will arrive with me in the morning. Please take good care of them Luna. I am counting on you."

"Come to Cincinnati, Ohio, and I will pick them up in the morning with my friend Isabel. I just have to convince Chris to stay in Ohio for another day," I told her. "Thanks for helping me Jessica. You are a wonderful person and I know Chris feels that way too. Bye."

She said goodbye and she sounded like she was crying happily. How do I know if she was crying happy tears? Well, she loved to know that Chris still felt she was wonderful. I know he thinks that whether he says it or not. Chris is just too sweet.

I placed my phone back in my purse and I picked up the phone book again and found his kids' names. The son is named Ash, his two daughters are Cheyenne and Sierra. Cheyenne and Sierra are twins and they probably look very similar but that is me just assuming.

The tour bus door opened and Chris walked in with my mother. I threw the phone book down and exited the bedroom rubbing my eyes and fluffing my hair. Chris looked at me and he just stared like something was wrong with me.

"Welcome back you two. You guys just woke me up from a fucking good nap," I said making myself seem mad about being woke up from my fake nap.

"Watch your language young girl," my mother snapped at me. "Chris doesn't need to hear those words from your mouth."

Chris laughed and told my mother, "It is fine. She is old enough to speak those words unlike my darling little kids. I think she just needs someone to teach her some better words."

I crossed my arms and asked, "How was your day mother?"

"My day was pretty good and now I am going to sleep because I am tired. You should go on a walk and talk to Chris about what you want to wear to our wedding when we select a date."

"Whatever mom."

My mother walked into the bedroom and closed the door so she didn't have to hear anything me and Chris say. I walked out of the tour bus door and I brushed pass Chris. He followed me and I didn't want to talk to him. I knew my mother had said something to make Chris her man officially.

When we got outside, I asked Chris, "What did she say to you? Don't even fucking lie to me about it Chris because that isn't going to work on me. No more mind games or getting inside my head, okay? I am done with that! I am sick of people controlling me."

"She said she would place you in a mental hospital if I wouldn't marry her. She has enough to force you into one by saying you can't think for yourself and I don't want you to be locked up," he told me and I knew he wasn't lying but something seemed off with what he said. I didn't know what was off but it had to be something against him. "I don't want to marry her but I have to protect you and my kids."

"I understand completely Chris," I muttered out. "I understand that you want her more than anything else and I hope you understand what I am going to say to you soon."

He asked, "What are you going to say to me?"

"I never liked you at all. I just played along to make you want to leave my mother as my revenge plot against her," I told him looking serious. I didn't want to make this all up but I wanted him to get what he deserves. Still, I am going to add his kids into the equation. "That's right! I hate you and I hope you die Chris! Besides, my mother probably can love you better than anyone else can."

"You don't mean the shit you are saying," he told me looking me in the eyes. "Despite your good acting Luna, your eyes give you away."

"Shut up! Go fuck her!" I shouted at him madly and I pulled out my pills.

"Don't do anything Luna," Chris muttered out. "You are just mad and you are going to end up doing something stupid."

I opened the lid of the bottle and dumped out all the pills to the ground. I stomped on them until they broke into tiny little pieces. I breathed in and out to calm down but my heart kept racing. This wasn't going to be a battle I can easily win this time.

Chris asked me, "What is going on with you? You are acting strange."

"Just go away! Leave!" I told him.

Chris pulled me close to him and whispered something but I couldn't hear him. He then allowed me to be free and he walked off. I watched him walk off and I didn't get what made him leave. I then realized I needed to get away from the tour bus for the night.

I went inside the tour bus and grabbed out some things from a bag in the living room. I didn't notice it before but I did now and Chris must have brought it back when he came home with my mother. I opened it and found some new clothes in it. I knew they were for me because of the size and style.

I took a pair of clothing (shirt and jeans) and some other clean pieces of clothing. I then took my mother's wallet from the ground where she placed her purse and took several hundred dollars. She had access to my college savings and I bet that is where she got her money from.

After leaving the tour bus, I dialed Chris's number and he answered. "Sorry," I told him and I added, "Meet me at the nearest hotel to the tour bus. I am going to take a cab by myself and you should be doing the same if you aren't far away."

"No," he told me. "I'm going to take a cab with you and you are going to be with someone to protect you. I also accept your apology."

I hung up after saying bye and I waited for him.


	13. Chapter 13

-Chapter 13

Chris showed up and he had puffy red eyes that probably was from him crying actual tears. I didn't mean to hurt him but I did. I always manage to hurt everyone I love and it doesn't really bother me at first but then it begins to eat me alive. I looked down at the ground and Chris told me, "I already called a cab. They said they are going to send us one and the car people are giving me a rental."

"You could have just got your sexy car back," I told him looking at the ground still and I couldn't tell what Chris was thinking at all. "I love that car Chris and I am going to make sure I buy it off you one day. You will see that I will."

"Why aren't you looking me in the eyes? You never had an issues before with it Luna," Chris asked me and I didn't answer him. "You are going to talk to me right? If you don't, I don't know what to do about it. I didn't want to hurt you Luna."

I finally looked up. "You didn't do anything wrong Chris so don't act like I said you did. I know I screamed at you when I was mad but that is because I was mad and nothing more. I don't hate you at all and I never will Chris. I just can't bring myself to hate anyone at all. I can dislike someone but I can't even dislike you. You make everything so difficult in my mind and I don't know what to think at all."

"I don't try to make it difficult for you to think. I just make you feel conflicted, right?" he replied and I nodded my head. "Thought so."

"Anyways, can I borrow the rental in the morning? I want to pick something up from the store so I can have good smelling clothing," I asked Chris not letting him on the true details of why I wanted to use his rental. "Please? For me Chris?"

"You can use the rental but don't crash it," he told me and I smiled.

"Thank you Chris!" I shouted and I wrapped my arms around him. He hugged me back and I added to what I said with, "I really mean the thank you."

Chris nodded his head and he put me at arm's length with his hands on my shoulders. He leaned in and kissed me on the lips and I kissed him back since I didn't know how to react to the sudden kiss. I ran my hands through his fluffy hair and smiled. I wanted to have fluffy hair but that wasn't possible for me since my hair is naturally curly and messy.

The cab finally showed up and we broke the kiss to get in the cab. Chris told him to go to the nearest and cheapest hotel and the cab did. I looked out the window for the entire ride and I tried to imagine a better life for myself but nothing came up like it used to for me.

When the cab reached the hotel, we got out of it and Chris paid the driver. "Ready to get a room?" he asked me and he smiled softly.

I nodded my head and told him, "Yeah. I'm tired and my feet are killing me from standing up and not sitting for too long. I think they might break apart from me and run away so they can find someone who will sit down for a while instead of constantly standing."

Chris laughed and he told me, "I would capture them and place them inside a jar so I can bring them back to you. I need you to have feet in order to have you walk around with me."

"Wow. Then I would have to tell you that you are so kind and that you are a gentleman."

"You don't think I'm a gentleman do you? That is so false because I treat you like you are a Princess," Chris told me with a big smile on his face and he began to walk towards the hotel. "Anyways, you are going to like staying in my arms tonight and sleep. What time are you planning on leaving?"

"I don't know yet but I will leave as soon as I get a text message from Isabel saying what perfume she wears," I replied pretending Isabel was going to give me a name of perfume for me to buy. "Besides, I don't want you to come because it is going to be a surprise for you."

Chris nodded. "Just make sure it smells good and it better be something I like because I hate the perfume your mother wears. It smells like old women."

"I hate her perfume too! She smells like she is a cheap whore or something like that," I told Chris and he laughed at what I said. "I always wear the light smelling stuff that makes guys want to hold me for long periods of time. I guess that is why you are always wrapping your arms around me."

He told me, "Yeah."

We entered the hotel and he checked in while I looked around the lobby. Chris took me to our room once he got the room key and he open the door with the key so I could get into the room and sleep. I ran to the bed as soon as the door opened and I shouted, "Praise the Lord for beds! I think God made a good choice in allowing beds to be made for me to rest on."

"I highly doubt beds were invented just for you to rest on. They were made for me to rest on with a pretty girl in my arms," Chris told me and he smiled. I smiled back and I invited him to the bed which he gladly accepted by walking over to the bed and laid beside me. "I am going to hold you."

"You can hold me all you want," I told him and I closed my eyes and made sure my purse was beside me all the way. I didn't need Chris to go through my stuff and find out what is inside my purse. "I'm going to sleep and you are going to let me go when I have to leave."

"The rental is going to be here in a few so I will half to let you go. I will park it in the second row and in the fourth parking spot, okay?" Chris asked me.

"Yeah that sounds just fine of you ask me," I said closing my eyes and beginning to drift off.

"I love you Luna…" I swore I heard Chris whisper to me but I didn't know if it was me or my brain or Chris actually saying it.

I woke up about six hours later because my phone vibrated under my arm and I looked at it. Jessica was calling me and I answered, "Hello?"

"Hey," Jessica's voice said. "I'm at the airport right now and you can come here now. It should be only a few minutes from where you are, okay? I am assuming you are near Cincinnati but not close enough, right?"

"Yeah. I'll be there soon," I told her. "Bye."

I climbed out of the bed and I walked into the bathroom. I made sure I brought the fresh clothes with me and I quickly bathed myself and changed into the fresh clothes. I didn't want to look like I just woke up from a long nap and have bed hair. I also brushed my teeth and placed a stick of gum into my mouth.

I walked back over to the bed and kissed Chris on the lips. "See you later," I told him and I ran my hands through his soft and lovable hair. "I mean it."

I exited the hotel room with the room key and I walked out of the hotel to where Chris told me he would park the car. I then realized it was about one in the morning and I rolled my eyes. Did Jessica have to come so fast? I mean, she could have waited right?

I drove to the nearest airport and luckily for me she was there. I saw the kids first when I got inside the airport because they look a lot Chris. I walked over to Jessica and asked, "How are you doing Jessica? It's me Luna Carson."

Jessica faced me and she had tan skin and blonde locks. "Oh hello! I can't believe you are real," she told me. "I thought it was a prank at first but then I saw you on an online magazine for performing on stage with Fozzy. Well, you didn't really sing with them but you did perform none the less."

"Do you want a bite to eat because I'm starving. I suggest we eat here at the airport because I don't want to drive around and waste the rental car's gas," I told Jessica and she nodded. "Plus, I do have some candy for the kids in order to bride them to eat something here."

Jessica smiled. "I think they are hungry and tired. They didn't sleep the entire plane ride over," she told me looking me in the eyes. "Why do you smell like Chris?"

"Let's just say it's a long story behind me smelling like Chris. Well, I touched his hair and used his cologne to spray myself in order to smell good. I couldn't resist," I told her with a smile on my face and it was somewhat honest. I probably smelt like Chris because he is always touching my crap with his Chris hands and arms. "Besides, we need to eat because I cannot drive long without food in my body. I am a fainting hazard."

"Really? That is bad," Jessica replied. "Anyways, I think we should get some fries or something. Maybe a drink?"

"That sounds like a good idea to me." I looked at the kids and the boy one stuck out the most. He looked the most like Chris because he is a boy and he had the same eyes. They didn't share the same type of hair which made me smile since I now know Chris doesn't turn his kids into mini him.

We walked over to the food part of the airport and we ordered some fries and several drinks which I paid for because I wanted Jessica to trust me and know that I am going to take good care of her kids. We sat down at a table and Jessica looked at my right wrist because of the tattoo. She smiled and I guess she thought I had good taste in tattoos that weren't bad but meant something to me.

"Hey mommy!" Ash finally said and I looked at him. "Who is this lady? She is very pretty."

"This is Luna Carson and she is going to take you to see daddy. She is a nice person who loves people and is very caring," Jessica told her son. "Besides, she is going to show you your future step mommy, okay? She is going to make sure your daddy is going to be happy. Right Luna?"

"Right Jessica," I said smiling at Ash to make sure he understand I wasn't lying. "I want the best for your daddy and nothing less than the best. You can trust me to make sure he is fine and gets everything he needs in order to be happy."

Ash looked at me and he smiled. "You are taking us to see Chris? Sweet! I miss him so much and I can't wait to see him!"

"How old are you Ash?" I asked him making sure I kept the smile on my face. "I want to know because you look pretty much like a Junior High student."

"I am only 8 (might be nine in real life)," Ash told me.

"Really? You are so young! Here," I said handing him some money which made him smile at me sincerely. "You deserve some money as a gift. Share with your sisters, okay?" I returned his smile and he reminded me of Chris when he smiled.

"Thank you," he told me taking the money from my hands gently. "You are the nicest lady in the world right next to my mommy."

Jessica smiled and ate some fries and took a sip of her drink. "What makes you so kind anyways? I am just curious because I never met someone who cared for someone else's kids immediately."

"I love kids regardless of who they belong too," I told her. "I also feel sorry that they are going to be step kids of my mother if Chris doesn't have the nerve to say no to her and her threats. She is forcing him into marrying her and bringing Ash, Cheyenne, and Sierra into the picture is the only way to save the day. Besides, I'm not really using them because Chris misses them a lot."

"I know he does," she replied. "I can feel it in my heart and I know that I'm not wrong about that. I bet you feel his pain and can see his suffering. I also know that he loves you more than your mother and that isn't going to make it easy for him to make choices. Your eyes are the ones who give you away and I think he told you the same thing, right?"

I nodded and ate several fries before finishing them off. "Yeah," I muttered out. "It kind of bothers me because I want to be an actress but Chris wants me to be a singer and way more than an actress. I'm kind of interested in being a sports entertainer."

"Sports entertainer? That sounds exciting."

"It does, right? That is what Chris used to be because the WWE is scripted and has wrestling in it. I don't think it is fake at all but the words and storylines are," I told Jessica taking a sip of my drink which was tasty but like grapes. I stood up. "Anyways, I think I should go now so Chris doesn't think I ran away from him and my mother so I don't have to see them get married."

"Okay." Jessica stood up and hugged me. "Take care girl and you guys better behave because Luna has my number."

"Yes I do have your mother's number and I will call her to make sure when you get back to her that you all get punished for being bad," I told them with an evil smirk on my face and they smiled at that. "Say bye to your mommy!"

"Bye mommy!" they all said at once and Jessica handed me their clothes.

"Thank you so much for doing this Jessica. You are so nice," I told her and she nodded her blonde head up and down.

Jessica told me, "Just make sure you take good care of them like I said earlier and make sure they bathe every day, okay? I don't want my kids to be stinky and dirty. You know how Chris is, right?"

I nodded and picked up all of the trash and threw it away. I then grabbed the bags of the kids and told them, "Let's get going and make sure you stay with me at all times. I don't want anyone to run off at all and get kidnapped by some creep."

We walked to the rental car and the kids made sure to stay behind me the entire time. "We don't have car seats yet so I want you to lay down to stay away from cop view," I told the kids. "I think you can get in trouble for that."

They laughed and did as I said but I made sure they were wrapped in seat belts to keep them safe. I also made sure the seat belts weren't around their necks at all and after I did, I drove back to the hotel in a hurry. I didn't even bother to answer Chris's phone call because I didn't want his kids to shout something at him.

When we got to the hotel, we got out of the car and made sure we had everything they brought with them. I took them inside the hotel and we went to me and Chris's hotel room. I scanned the key in the key thingy and the door magically opened.

We walked inside and I looked around. "Hello?" I asked wondering if Chris was inside the room and I knew he had to be somewhere.

"I'm in the bathroom," Chris replied. "I will be out in a second."

I smiled and whispered to his kids, "Go and hide, okay? Daddy shouldn't be able to see you guys yet and jump out when I bring him over to the area."

"Okay," they all replied in a hushed tone which made me smile because they were as bad as me already. They must make secret plans behind their parent's back.

They hid and Chris came out of the bathroom. "Did you find the perfume?" he asked me and I shook my head no. "I am so sorry that happened to you. I bet it was sold out."

"Yes it was and so I did something else when I couldn't find it. Come over to the bed so I can show you what I did instead," I told Chris and he followed me over to the bed.

"Surprise!" Chris kids shouted when they saw Chris near the bed with his back turned.

Chris's face looked shocked at the fact his kids were here and I knew that was how he felt. "You brought me my kids?" he asked me. "This is amazing! Thank you so much Luna!"

He ran over to his kids and hugged them. "They really wanted to see you," I told him. "Besides, I wanted them to meet my mother and me. I am going to become part of the family, right Chris? You know that I'm going to be their baby sister."

"I know you will if I do marry your mother," Chris said. "Who knows if it will actually happen anyways. I just need some time to clear my head and hanging with my kids is the best way to clear my mind. You can hang out with us all you want Luna. I know your mother won't."

"Tell me about it." I crossed my arms and smiled at the sight of a dad seeing his kids for the first time in a long time.

Ash looked over at me and he smiled. "So, what are going to do first? Are we going to meet that wicked witch already?" I knew he was asking about my mother instantly and I laughed. "What is so funny? I want to see that witch melt!"

"I would pay money to see that too," Sierra said and I knew it was her by the necklace she had on from her mother so I could tell which twin was who. "I like Luna better because Luna is the good witch."

"She is the good witch, right daddy?" Cheyenne asked.

Chris looked over at me and he told them, "She is the good witch and that is because she treats daddy pretty well. I think she can save the day anytime, right?"

"Yeah," his kids answered.

Chris got up and he looked me in the eyes. "Well, Good witch, you better be able to save the day for me if you truly want me at all. I know what you shouted was because you are jealous of the fact your mother is getting me right now and you aren't. Now I want you to tell me that before the wedding date or on the wedding day and I will turn your mother away and take you away from her. I will also take my kids with me."

I nodded my head with understanding and I wanted to tell him something now. "I will have an answer," I said with some confusion over my feelings for Chris. They were fuzzy like a haze in my mind but that doesn't make it love, right? "I promise I will have an answer in time for the wedding. I will make it verbal or non-verbal but you will have to make it out yourself."

He nodded his head with understanding of what I just told him. "Plus, I want you to say you love me after I leave her because that would mean I have someone to go to."

"Well, you better get going with your kids," I told Chris. "Spend time catching up with them."

"Okay," Chris said. "Let's get going kids."

Chris exited the room and he didn't take the room key luckily so they meant I could open the door. His kids were behind him and I watched them leave after saying see you later to them. They replied the same thing and it made me smile.

I walked over to run of the bags Chris brought with him and I pulled out a guitar. I started to play it and sang a song I knew by Kelly Clarkson. "Are you there? Are you watching me? As I lie here on this floor…they say you feel what I do. They say you are here every morning. Will you stay? Stay until the darkness leaves? Stay here with me…I know your busy. I know I'm just one but you might be the only one who sees me. The only one to save me…"

I began to cry and I wiped the tears away and went back to singing while playing the guitar. "Why is it so hard?  
Why can't you just take me? I don't have much to go before I fade completely. Can you feel how cold I am? Do you cry as I do? Are you lonely up there all by yourself? Like I have felt all my life the only one to save mine…"

I cried even more tears but this time I didn't wipe them away. I just kept playing. "How are you so strong?  
What's it like to feel so free? Your heart is really something. Your love, a complete mystery to me Are you there watching me? As I lie here on this floor. Do you cry, do you cry with me? Cry with me tonight. Are you there? Are you watching me?"

After I finished playing the song, I threw the guitar down to the ground gently and cried on the bed. I wanted to know what I felt about Chris because it was beginning to eat me alive. I didn't want it to kill me inside since I needed my sanity to understand my feelings.

I closed my eyes and decided to drift off into a peaceful place. I drifted off to return to the mystery man because he is the only one right now who can save me from a mental breakdown. He is the answer to what I need to know about my feelings.


	14. Chapter 14

-Chapter 14

I woke up after dreaming about the mystery man who held me and told me that he loved me. I knew it was true because that mystery dream guy never lied to me at all and I have always lied to him. I love the fact that he isn't real at all and is completely honest with me. I hope he isn't just a dream because I want a guy like him. I want a guy who will love me even if I hurt them.

"Welcome back," Chris said greeting me back to the real world. "You look like crap and I just think it is because your eyes are red and puffy."

I sat up in the bed and asked him, "Where are the kids at? I mean, where are your kids at? I want to see them and hug them like they are my own."

"Your mother had them picked up and taken back to the tour bus. I was wanting a little bit of alone time with you," Chris stated. "I told your mother I couldn't leave you sleeping alone at a cheap hotel. That would be bad for you because someone might try to harm you."

"That is very true but I promised Jessica I wouldn't leave them alone with my mother. She is a horrible person!" I whined and Chris laughed.

"She is with one of the band members right now and so they are very safe." Chris smiled sweetly and he kissed me on the lips. "Besides, you are what matters right now."

I closed my eyes and I wondered about how the kids were doing. "I don't think that is a good idea still. Chris, you need to understand that she hates kids and she isn't going to like your kids because they are your kids. Besides, you aren't spoiling them at all."

"You are just overreacting. I just wanted some alone time with you," Chris told me and he smiled softly since it was so handsome that I couldn't resist it. "Do you want me to kiss you again? I love kissing you because you are very kissable to me."

"I don't even want you to touch me right now. I just woke up and I want some crackers or something," I told him feeling slightly hungry from not eating tons of food. "I want you to get me something to eat and it better taste really good."

Chris laughed. "I will get you something to eat. I brought some muffins and I hope that is what you can eat because that is all you are getting from me. So, do you want to eat a muffin? I think you want to eat a muffin. I think you are a very sweet girl and a sweet muffin should be for you."

He got off the bed and he grabbed several muffins from a bag. He then handed me them with a soft smile on his face and he then began to eat one after I took mine. I ate my muffin in a hurry and it was because I wanted to go to the tour bus to see his kids safe and sound.

"I want to go home," I told him. "I want to go home to the tour bus."

Chris raised an eyebrow. "Why are you wanting to get back to my kids? Do you feel like a mother figure to them or something? I am just wondering," Chris asked me and he pulled me close to him so he could wrap his arms around me.

"I want to be with them. I don't know why but I do," I told Chris with honesty. "I really want to help them and keep them safe forever. Your kids deserve the best in life and being with my mother isn't the best idea Chris. I'm not telling you what I want but I am only suggested what they want."

He nodded his head and he kissed me on the lips. "I want to make you all happy and safe. I need to make you all happy and safe," Chris told me and I knew something was off about his personality.

"Are you drunk Chris?" I asked him and Chris laughed. "I am assuming that you are based on your laughter at my question. I'm not going to want to be with you when you are drunk. What is making you drunk anyways? Oh wait! I know the answer for that already."

He whispered, "Your mother makes me so ill. I want to know how you have been dealing with her your entire life Luna. I want to make sure you get away from all that pain and suffering soon so I can hold you in my arms every night. Did you know that your mother tried to trick me into having sex with her. I told her I rather not have sex with her."

I closed my eyes and told him, "You are too honest with that."

He laughed and he kissed me on the lips and I returned the kiss. I allowed him to push me against the bed gently and he wasn't being rough at all. He asked me, "Want me to do anything to you? You know, sex wise?" and I shook my head no. "Okay."

He kissed me on the neck and I pushed him off. "No!" I shouted at him. "Nothing dealing with necks or body parts that shouldn't be touched while you are engaged with my mother. If you want me now, you are going to have to put a ring on my finger."

"It's okay," Chris replied. "I'm not going to hurt you."

He went to kiss my neck again but his phone rang. "Dammit!" he shouted madly and then answered his phone despite his madness for it ringing. "Hello? Yeah I am alright and I'm just here with Luna. She is fine and we are returning soon."

I got off the bed and then I exited the room. I made sure I had everything on me and then I walked to the rental and got in on the driver's side. I'm totally not going to allow Chris to drive me around while he is under the influence. I wouldn't allow anyone under the influence drive me home unless I have no choice to let them drive me home.

Chris came to the rental and he looked pretty casual thanks to the sunglasses on his head. He walked over to the passenger side of the car and he got in. He looked at me and he smiled softly as if he didn't try to rape me or anything.

I started the car and asked him, "What are you plans for tomorrow? I just want to know because I have to set up something for me and you and your kids to do together. Maybe we can go to the park or something Chris! I hope I am saying good ideas."

"Sorry…" he muttered out and I looked at him as if he was crazy.

"It's okay. You didn't do anything to me," I replied and he looked out the window. "Besides, you don't have to be sorry about anything because I…well…I don't know…"

Chris nodded his head and he told me, "I don't want to hurt you at all but I need you Luna. I don't know why exactly but I just need you."

"I know exactly what you are talking about."

When we reached the tour bus, Chris's kids welcomed us. I looked at the kids and they smiled at me with happiness. I parked the rental and told Chris, "You can get rid of the car now and we can start travelling in the tour bus again."

My mother came outside after I got out of the rental car and she looked over at me. "Welcome back you two. I hope you two had tons of fun together," she muttered out crossing her arms. I could tell she meant something by it but I ignored it because it meant nothing to me at all. I didn't care if she knew I slept with Chris or if Chris wanted me and not her. It didn't matter to me because I wanted her to know.

Chris got out of the car and he crossed his arms. "We had fun watching TV and eating muffins," Chris told her and it was a total lie. "Anyways, she is going to hang out with my kids for the rest of the day while I take you out to eat. I think it'll be a great day for us all then. Did Rich leave already?"

My mother nodded. "You are going to have a great time with me baby. Plus, your kids are going to like to have fun with Luna all day. She might even give them her personality but let's hope they give her a new personality, okay Chris?"

Chris took my mother off in the rental but he stared at me softly. His kids turned to me and I asked, "Who wants me to cook something for dinner and maybe watch some movies?"

"That is a good idea," Cheyenne said with a smile on her face. "When will daddy be back with the horrible woman Luna? She was so mean and not nice looking. She scares me so much."

I hugged her and told her, "I know she scares you because she scares me too Cheyenne. She isn't a nice woman at all and I hope she didn't harm you guys."

"I think she isn't sweet." Ash looked me in the eyes. "She told me that I didn't interest her and that she doesn't want us living with her."

"My mother is just horrible," I replied.

We went inside and I decided to go into the bathroom so I can change into some new clothes. I walked into the bathroom and told the kids to wait outside. I locked the bathroom door after locking the tour bus door so no one could walk into the tour bus and steal them. Then, I got undressed and noticed myself in the mirror.

"Did I gain some weight or something?" I asked the lady in the mirror and I shrugged it off. "Maybe it just appears as if I gained a bit of weight."

I changed into my clothes and it didn't really fit since they were somewhat skin tight. I took it off and changed into some pajamas instead. I then decided to take the pregnancy test again and I filled a cup with yellow water and exited the bathroom and grabbed the testers from my purse.

Then, I went back into the bathroom and placed the testers in. I exited the bathroom and hung out with the kids again. I talked to them about my mother for a few and how I felt about my entire life so far. I even told them about my father which wasn't a whole bunch since I haven't seen him in a while.

"What do wish for in life?" Ash asked me. "I mean, what do you want for yourself in life? Do you want to get married to someone like my father or not?"

I closed my eyes and thought about the answer to the question. Did I want to marry Chris or marry someone like him? Or, did I want to marry someone way different than Chris and not live a happy life? It was so hard to think of but I did have my answer to the question.

"I want to marry someone like your father because he is a nice man and he cares for me. I never had tons of people care for me a lot because I was considered different," I answered with a smile on my face. "I hope for everything good for my life too. Life should be happy and not sad but we can't help if it is sad or bad for people."

Ash nodded his head and Sierra asked me, "Do you love our daddy?"

"What kind of love sweetheart?" I replied wanting to know because love could mean a lot of things. Did I love him as a family member? "I just want to know because it'll make the question ten times easier for me to understand so I can give you an answer."

"Like the Princesses who find love silly!" Sierra told me and I laughed.

I thought about it for a few minutes and I did wonder if I did really love Chris. I knew I had to have some sort of feelings in order to have myself trying to get him away from my mother. I didn't understand the point of love or what it truly felt like but I did know I could say something without meaning it, however, I didn't want to lie to his kids.

"I love your father," I said truthfully admitting it to myself for the first time. The words felt strange coming of my tongue but I did understand the dizzy feelings now. "And I do hope it is like the Princesses who find love, okay? I want my dream ending to my life just as much as everyone else in the world does."

We sat quietly for a few minutes and I got up to check the pregnancy testers. I locked the bathroom door and I made sure I held my cell phone in had so I could call Isabel if the testers said positive for a pregnancy. I made sure to close my eyes as I pulled the testers out.

Once I opened my eyes, I read the results. "That the heavens!" I sighed with relief at the results because they were all negative.

I exited the bathroom after cleaning up and I sat down with Chris's kids. I watched Finding Nemo with them and they seemed to be enjoying themselves. I made some popcorn and Chris came in through the door without my mother and he seemed pretty pissed.

"That stupid slut," he muttered out under his breath but I could make out what he was saying under his breath. "I try to be nice to her but she turns me away. What kind of fucking skank abandons you in order to fuck some younger guy?"

"Chris?" I asked walking into the kitchen sections of the tour bus to get a glass of wine for him. "Did something bad happen on your night out with my mother? If the answer is yes, then you probably brought it upon yourself since dating my mother is like suicide and a curse."

He laughed. "She is a curse. Anyways, tell my kids to go to bed once you give me some wine, okay? I don't want them to stay up too long. They will have to use the guest room which is really small on our tour bus and hidden by some posters."

"Guest room? You made a guest room on your tour bus? How fancy can you get a tour bus these days?" I asked him trying to be funny. I poured him a glass of wine and then I handed it to him with a smile on my face. "I will tell them to go to bed after I get the room ready, okay?"

I walked out of the kitchen area and into the bedroom part of the tour bus. I found the posters and I ripped them off the wall to reveal a door which opened up to a small little room with enough room for several kids. I shouted, "Come here kids of Chris!" at the top of my lungs and they ran into the room like the devil was after them. "You guys are sleeping in here and you may go to bed now and you better brush your teeth before you do get in bed, okay?"

"Okay," the kids replied with a smile on their faces. "Night Luna! Tell daddy we love him and we hope he feels better soon."

The kids left the room and brushed their teeth and came back. They went to bed and I made sure they were settled in before heading back to Chris. He finished his wine and he was standing up now which made me feel slightly uncomfortable but I dealt with it.

"I'm assuming she ran off with a younger guy and you two got into a fight. Am I right?" I asked Chris leaning against one of the tour bus walls and he nodded his head.

"You are right about that. She is such a fucking bitch," he told me. "How do you live with her? She is such skank that I should dump her sorry ass but I can't because she is using stuff against me about you. I can't have her harm you because I feel too strong about you."

I laughed. "I guess I have been forced to live with her for so long. Anyways, I understand that she has your hands tied behind your back. I respect the fact you are trying to protect me Chris and I hope that nothing can happen to me while you are here to protect me."

"I know."

"Good because I wanted to tell you that I do care for you and that I feel the same way your feel about me," I told him. "I know it probably doesn't mean a damn thing to you right now but I hope it will soon. I think you deserve to know that I might love you Chris and I hope that you think you deserve to know that too. I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

He nodded.

"Night."

I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I then walked into the bedroom and pulled my covers over my icy cold body and tucked myself in with sweet little sayings to make myself feel better. I closed my eyes and I all saw was Chris. Well, all I am going to see is Chris. Maybe this is love or something sweet.


	15. Chapter 15

-Chapter 15

I woke up before everyone else and I took a quick shower which was very pleasant compared to most of the showers I have had in my life. Maybe it was the fact that Chris finally understood how I felt for him or maybe he understood the fact I didn't want him with my mother. They don't belong together and I care about him deeply which makes it hard on me when they are together. I just hate how she uses him.

After my shower, I dressed in a black shirt and black shorts. I then made sure my hair was pulled back and out of my face so I could cook something without any issues. I didn't know if my mother went to the newest store and bought us some food so I had to check.

I went into the kitchen and checked the refrigerator which had plenty of food that was still good and I threw out the bad food. I pulled out several pans and I began to make eggs and sausage patties. I then made myself a drink and it was a glass of wine.

Chris walked out of the bedroom and his hair was a mess. "What is going on out here?" he asked me rubbing his eyes since he wanted to wipe the sleep from them.

"I just made some breakfast and I also drank a glass of red wine. Do you want me to get you a plate or something?" I asked Chris with a smile on my face. "I am glad you are up because I hate being up all by myself. I just think something bad will happen to me. Did my mother return home last night to this lovely tour bus or not? I didn't bother to check the room this morning when I left to take my shower."

"She didn't come back at all," Chris told me. "She is probably having sex with half the town already. You may give me a cup of wine and maybe some eggs."

I did as Chris wished and got him everything he wanted. He sat down at the table and he seemed to be tired or hung-over from drinking yesterday which meant I shouldn't allow him to be drinking today, however, he probably would throw a fit if I didn't allow him to drink. I just hope that he doesn't do anything so stupid because he already is doing something stupid but not so stupid.

Chris told me, "You make amazing food Luna. Are you sure you didn't buy this from the store or something?"

I replied, "I made it myself and I couldn't have gone to the store in time if I woke up not too long ago but thanks for thinking it is good. Anyways, I know something is bothering you and I hope it works itself out. If you want to keep me safe Chris…I will understand it. Don't make me feel bad for something that is bound to happen anyways. I am not meant to be happy in life and I probably won't be happy ever."

"Don't say that," Chris told me. "I don't know how many times we have been over the bad talks you give and then I have to say I care for you and what not. I don't wish to marry your mother and I hope I don't have to marry her. I just need to know if you are going to be safe and wait for me if I do."

"I will be safe but I can't promise I will wait for you."

He nodded. "I understand your reasoning and logic behind that. You know that I am older than you by a lot Luna, right?"

"I know you are older but I don't care. Age doesn't mean shit to me anyways," I confessed. "Besides, I like you for who you are Chris and not your age. You are amazing and the person who understands me the most. I don't know why you understand me the most but you do. I hope that you get the fairy tale ending you deserve because I want nothing less for you. I hope I get a good ending too because that is what I want for my life. I want good things to happen from now on."

Chris got up and he walked over to me. "They will and you got to believe in yourself. I am going to brush my teeth and wash myself up. You are going to stay here and clean the dishes I ate and drank from, okay? I have a little surprise for you baby doll."

Chris walked into the bathroom and I cleaned his dishes. I then heard the bed room door open and out came Ash without his two sisters. He looked tired like his father and he seemed to be interested in getting something to eat just like Chris was.

"Let me guess….you are hungry, right?" I asked Ash and he nodded. "Good because I made some really good food for you to put in your stomach."

The bathroom door opened up and out walked a wet haired Chris. I smiled and he asked me, "Will you marry me Luna? I am going to say no to your mother and marry you."

"Aren't you suppose to get on one knee before asking such a hard question?" I replied with a smile on my face and he laughed. "Well, I guess I should say that I will marry you."

"Great."

Ash asked us, "So does this mean I have to watch you two kiss in front of me now? I don't need to see you two kissing everywhere because that is gross."

"No you don't have to see us kiss anywhere but I will propose better to you later Luna." Chris looked at me with a smile and I nodded my head. "But I can't tell you when you are getting the ring or getting the proposal. I think you are very amazing Luna but even amazing people can't know what I am doing."

"Okay…? Anyways, we are going to the park today and maybe to the next city. I was also thinking of just staying near the tour bus for today and maybe hang out with Chris alone later so that means you and your sisters, Ash, are going to hang out with my mommy and Rich," I stated. "I need to talk with Chris about things alone because it is a private adult matter."

Ash sighed heavily and then he muttered out, "I don't want to hang out with your mother because she is so horrible and disgusting."

"But I need time to hang with Chris because that is what I need. I need time alone with Chris to talk over adult things that you and your sisters won't understand."

"Adult stuff? That is gross probably. I bet it is about love," Sierra muttered out in a cute voice after coming out of the room with her twin sister and I looked over at Chris and laughed.

"What is so funny?" Chris asked me and I just laughed again. "I don't think anything is funny about me today and I don't think you want adult time with me at all. You just want to know the secret of my hair being so soft and fluffy."

I smiled and told him, "I'm not laughing at you but at the similarities between you and your kids. They act just like you sometimes."

"I didn't know me and my kids were very similar because we do act very different from each other. Wait! You just gave me an idea because they should become pro wrestlers like I was. Maybe even singers and dancers!" Chris said with joy and I rolled my eyes. I didn't intend on getting him some ideas to influence his kids' future.

"Anyways, let's just get going to the park."

"Aren't you going to change into something more comfortable?" Chris looked me over.

I shook my head no and told him, "I don't care about what I am wearing. Let's get outside before my mother ruins everything I planned out for today. She is going to hate me later for allowing your kids to bond with her but that is the way her life is going to be if you two get married. Please take notice of the fact that I said if you two get married, okay Chris?"

"I know what you said," Chris replied and he picked up his two twin daughters with a smile. "We have to get you two ready first, okay? Ash needs to get ready too so off to the bathroom and bedroom we go!"

Chris got his kids ready in the fastest time ever and he made them look very cute. Ash looked almost like Chris but his hair and face kind of looked a bit more like his mother. Besides, Ash has bangs so it kind of makes him look less like Chris.

Cheyenne and Sierra look very similar but they didn't look exactly like Chris. They looked very girly and cute but you could see that they had a tomboy edge to them. I don't know what made me think that but they seemed to enjoy what their father did with his life and I agreed with them on that. I would want to have a wrestling father who could sing, dance, and write a book.

I asked Chris, "Can you grab some water bottles from the refrigerator? I don't want anyone to get tired on the entire walk or whatever we are going to do at the park."

"I can do that," Chris answered and he walked over to the refrigerator. He pulled out several water bottles and closed the refrigerator door. Then he gave each one of us a water bottle with a smile on his face and his eyes looking very jolly.

"Thank you," we all said to him once he handed us them.

Chris got everyone outside and then we looked around for the sign pointing to the park, which we found with ease. I asked Chris, "Do you have to park near the park?"

"I bought the spot here so I could get some exercise whenever I wanted. I don't need to gain weight or anything since I have to keep my sexy frame," Chris told me with a smile on his face. "Besides, I have something coming up that I need to get ready for. Can't look horrible when I go to handle some business with some old friends of mine within a certain place."

I raised an eyebrow and told him, "You are already sexy enough to me. I don't think anyone gets more appealing than you but I could be wrong about that because Ash seems to be sexier than you."

"My kid can't compare with my looks. I'm the only Christopher Keith Irvine in the world that is this sexy and amazing," Chris replied thinking my joke wasn't too funny. "Plus, I got you at my side and my son never will. He can have a look alike of you at his side but never you. I can't wait to he is older so I can see what kind of girls he hangs out with."

I laughed. "I do wonder what kind of guy he is going to be and what girls he will be dating in the future." I looked over at Ash and he was poking his sisters because the walk wasn't interesting him at all. "I think he is going to be the class clown but if he is well behaved he won't end up that way."

Chris nodded his head. "I hope he doesn't become the class clown because the Irvine family is filled with professionals of a career and are people who don't do really stupid things. Well, they might do stupid things like date someone's mother and not like it but like the lady's daughter because she is so interesting and pretty."

"Thanks," I replied blushing and Ash looked at me with his sisters.

"You made her face red dad!" Ash shouted with excitement because he probably didn't really see people get red at certain comments. After all, he is just a kid and his parents are divorce for I have no idea kind of reason. I do wonder about if he has seen someone turn red.

"I know I turned her face red. She is totally blushing about what I said about her," Chris said and he added, "I think she knows it is true. She must like me because only girls who love me turn red when I say something nice about them."

"She loves you daddy," Cheyenne stated and that made me even more red. "She is going to marry daddy and become our second mommy!"

I looked over at Chris and Chris didn't say a word about the subject. He just said, "I think it is time for you to hang out with Luna's mother. Luna really needs me for something and I promise Rich will protect you guys. So, please don't worry about Luna's mother being a scary old hag, okay?"

I couldn't believe that Chris stopped the walk because his kids said several things that seemed to bother him. I just pretended to go along with it but I knew that maybe Chris felt like he was in an awkward position. He did love me right? Or was he just messing with my feelings?

We got inside the tour bus after a few minutes of taking a walk back to the bus and I got me a glass of wine that tasted really sweet. I finished the glass of wine within minutes and I then gave myself another glass while my mother took the kids and left with Rich. Chris told them they should got to the nearest hotel for the night and that my mother should get to know his kids a bit better.

I finished another glass and Chris told me, "You can stop drinking it now. I don't need want you to drink yourself to death or anything."

I placed my glass down and asked him, "Do you love me? Tell the truth when you answer me."

"I do love you," he replied and I nodded my head. "What are you trying to get at? I don't wish to talk about marriage right now because it isn't an option for me at this time. Besides, we don't even know if I am going to marry your mother or not."

He locked the tour bus door and he walked over to me. He kissed me on the lips and I kissed him back, which made me feel slightly better. I wanted to figure out the feelings I have for Chris because they kept confusing me and making me think strangely.

Chris pulled out his phone and he turned it off. "I'm going to prove to you that I love you and that I am not playing," he told me and he kissed me again.

After a few minutes of kissing, Chris lead me to the bedroom and he decided we should use his bed since it was bigger than mine. He made sure I was on the bottom and he was on top because he felt more comfortable when he had control over something that could go wrong. I knew it was because I lacked experience compared to him and that he wanted to show me all he knew.

After a few hours had passed, I fell off the bed and wondered what happened. It seemed like heaven had shown up and stayed for a while but then left. I looked over at Chris who was wide awake compared to me and I asked him, "What happened?"

"We made love again and this time it felt like something was really heated between us. I mean, like there was a spark," Chris answered and I nodded. "Anyways, I got to do something."

He pulled out a ring and he handed it to me. "What is this for Chris? Are you proposing to me or something?" I looked him over and then the ring which was beautiful.

"I am asking you to marry me and I would get out of bed and do it on one knee but we just made love on the bed," Chris stated and I laughed. "The sex is great just like you but I am wondering how you can learn something so fast in so little time."

"I just go along with it actually," I told Chris. "It's not that hard to figure out to do when your sex drive kicks in and takes over for you. Plus, I am a fast learner and I did drink so that probably gave me a bonus."

Chris placed rose petals around us and he told me, "I don't really care for the sex but I do care about you. Anyways, will you marry me Luna?" He placed a few rose petals on me and I giggled as he did. "I hope the answer is yes because I love you a lot."

I picked up a rose petal and placed it on Chris's head. "Yes," I began. "I will marry you."

He got up and he kissed me on the lips. He then whispered into my ear, "We should get dressed and go to sleep. I did use a condom, right?"

I nodded. "You were good this time and prepared. I can't believe you were ready for all of this."

"I had it planned out in my head and I thought giving you a message would be nice with rose petals on your back with the ring laying on top," he told me. "I then decided to have sex with you because I needed you so bad and I love you more than I should."

"I love you too," I muttered out with a smile and I said it with the truth.


	16. Chapter 16

-Chapter 16

I cleaned up the bedroom after getting dressed and Chris helped me. He made sure my ring was hidden in my purse so my mother wouldn't find it and ask any questions about it. I looked at the ring and liked how it was a diamond ring and I knew it was a real diamond. I admired the ring a lot because it is so pretty unlike my other belongings and I was proud to be engaged to Chris. It was something that meant something for me.

Chris made hot chocolate even though it was too hot for hot chocolate and I thanked him. "You didn't have to make me any Chris. I could have made us some instead," I told Chris with a smile on my face. "I don't want you to be moving around a lot."

"I love making you stuff though and you are going to have to get used to it as long as we live together under my tour bus roof," Chris replied with a smile on his face. "Besides, your mother doesn't like hot chocolate. I wonder when she is going to return with my little angels."

I laughed. "I know she doesn't like hot chocolate. I do wonder where she is at too. Didn't she say she would be back before midnight?"

"She did according to this text message from Rich," Chris told me showing the text message from Rich. "They are probably on their way back right now anyways. I hope they make it back okay because I hate it when people are out alone at night with their friends. Bad things can happen to them."

"I know how you feel," I replied looking at the text message. I added, "I think they are safe and that my mother is probably trying to get your kids on her side. They like me more I think but that is just my opinion or my brain's opinion on things."

"They do like you more don't they? I can see it in their eyes when they see you." Chris fluffed my hair and then he fluffed his. "We need matching hair so we can look very cool. I like being cool like the teenagers these days. Don't you think I am cool?"

I laughed and nodded my head. "You are very cool Chris," I told him with a smile on my face. "I think you are cooler than me sometimes but I'm totally cool unlike you. You have to be totally cool like me in order to be considered a cool person though."

"That is so unfair," Chris replied.

"Is not," I said as the front door opened and my mother walked in with Ash, Cheyenne, and Sierra. "There you guys are! I am so happy you all have returned home because I missed you all so much! Besides, Chris was so worried about you all."

Chris nodded his head and he walked over to his kids. He then hugged them and asked, "Did Selena take you guys out so somewhere fun with Rich?" I could tell Chris wanted to know everything my mother did with them because they were his kids and not her kids. She wished she could have more kids but she kept opening her legs until she couldn't have anymore.

My mother crossed her arms. "I took them out to eat but they didn't like where I took them. Then, Rich suggested we go to the movies and we did. It was fun according to the kids because they watched a kid movie unlike I wanted too."

"Okay," Chris said nodding his head and he turned to me. "Can you take them into the room? I have some things I need to talk to your mother about."

I replied with, "Sure. I'll go with them into the room and take care of them. Night Chris and my mother who doesn't love me so much but pretends to like dealing with me about certain things."

I took his kids into the bedroom and they asked me, "Is Chris going to marry your mother? We don't want them to get married! She is a terrible person."

"I don't know sweethearts," I answered and they gave me the sad eyes. "But things might turn out good and you'll end up being happy. I know for a fact that things do get better even though the scars from the past remain. You are going to grow up to be as wonderful as Chris, okay? I love you guys a lot so don't forget me if things don't end up the way you want them to be."

Ash looked down and he looked back up. "You are going to be a great girl Luna. My daddy knows it and I know you know it. You are going to have a successful career as soon as you are able to leave the wicked witch of the west."

"I know I will Ash but I do have my doubts about me. I don't know how far I am going to get in life yet and I don't know if I will end up meeting my Prince Charming anytime soon," I replied with a soft smile. "We all just have to keep dreaming of meeting the one but I know I just have to settle for second best."

"But you are going to be our second mommy, right?" Cheyenne asked me and Sierra nodded her head. "Please be our second mommy."

"I don't know what is going to happen yet and I don't want to make promises I cannot keep." I looked down at the ground trying not the cry. I couldn't stand the sad tone in their voices because they really disliked my mother and wanted me to be their next mother. I don't know what I did to make them favor me but they just do.

The bedroom door opened and Chris walked in. He looked grim and he told me, "We are going now. We are heading to Canada now."

"Why are we heading to Canada?" I asked and I knew then he must have kicked my mother off the tour bus. "We are escaping my mother aren't we? Am I right Chris? I don't want her after me you know! I don't want anyone to hurt us at all! I'm so scared!"

"Yes," Chris answered. "We are heading to Canada because that is the only place I haven't told her where I go all the time. I cannot tweet about it at all but I am going to have to go to the Golden God Awards later on this month because I have to host it and preform there. I think you are going to have to go with me."

"I know fashion so that might be a good thing but why did you kick her off the tour bus without her stuff? Isn't she going to claim you stole it?" I walked over to him and hugged him softly for having more balls than me when it came to kicking my mother out of people's lives.

Chris smirked. "I already gave her all of her stuff that I packed up. She left the rest to stay here until we get everything settled out. I think she is still going to try to ruin our lives. But only time can tell since we don't know much about what she wants to do from now on. She might try to kill us all but I have no proof of that."

"I know," I replied with a smile on my face. "You did what you can and I respect that Chris. You have been so amazing to me and at first I didn't like how you came into my life at all. Now I know that it was fate for us to meet and become one in life. Well, almost one."

Chris chuckled. "You might be right about that Luna. What do you say my loving children? Does Luna deserve a happy ever after?" Chris asked his kids and they nodded. "Fair enough to me. You are going to get your happily ever after I guess Luna. We are going to have to plan the perfect wedding date."

"I know we have to do that." I looked into Chris's eyes and he smiled at me. I smiled back knowing that he loved me for me and I was glad I found that.

He kissed me on the lips. "We have to go now and maybe get married in Canada. What do you have to say about that?"

"Let's just break the code first," I replied with a smile on my face.

A/n: This is the last chapter and this pretty much sets the sequel up. Can you guess the name? Well, you might be able to. Thanks and bye!


End file.
